Forbidden Kisses
by shellibby
Summary: Tyler Simms meets a girl,Rachel,at a party and falls head over heels for her. It seems like she's into him too, but she has a boyfriend. Determined to get the girl he wants, Tyler will do anything. But what Tyler doesn't realize is the danger that awaits.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Kisses

Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sometimes I wish I had never met you, because then I could go to sleep at night not knowing there was someone like you out there." Good Will Hunting

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler led Rachel into the one person bathroom, smiling mischievously. Rachel giggled. "We are sooo bad," she laughed. "Oh, no. _You're _the naughty girl," he winked. "I'm not seeing someone right now," he countered. "I meant the fact that we're skipping class to make-out. Now can we just forget about my boyfriend for a sec?" she pleaded. "Of course," he said, pushing the door closed and pinning her against it. He felt her gasp sharply and he grinned as he began kissing her. He kissed her hard and deep, forgetting all about his classes, his brothers…everything. "I missed you," he breathed. "I know, I haven't… seen you all day," she said between kisses. He turned her and lifted her up by the waist, placing her on the sink counter. Their bodies pressed close together, and she twined her hands in his hair and wrapped her leg around him. He put his hand on her leg and hiked up her uniform skirt. "Mmm…black lace. Very nice," he growled. He unbuttoned her shirt a little. "And a matching bra? Oh, you must love torturing me." "You know I do," she said, pulling him closer. They continued to kiss passionately. He let a moan escape his lips. Rachel threw her head back and let him kiss her long, perfect neck.

Tyler thought back to when he had first met Rachel. It was at that end-of-summer party thing. He knew this sounded lame, but he noticed Rachel because she wasn't trying to be cool. She was totally easy-going and laidback. He remembered her outfit…destroyed light wash jeans that hugged every curve and a slouchy navy blue sweater that showed her beautiful collarbone and exposed both of her shoulders. Her hair auburn hair was in beachy waves. _She'll never notice me,_ he remembered thinking. Out of all the sons of Ipswich, he was the one everyone forgot about. Reid always got into trouble, Caleb was the all around good guy, and Pogue was just more interesting. Tyler remembered the jolt he felt when her green eyes fixed on his. "Who's that?" he had asked his boys as her lips curved in a sexy smile. She looked away. "Rachel Cooper," Pogue replied. "I'm gonna go chat her up," said Reid. "You _know_ her?" Tyler asked. "Hell yeah, we were fucking biology partners last year, man," "All right, I'll come to," Tyler grumbled. "Wooo baby, I am lovin that sweater she's wearin! Looks like there's no bra…" Reid was whooping. "Or it could just be strapless!" Pogue called, laughing. Tyler watched as Reid's eyes turned black. "Damn…" he mumbled, disappointed.

"Hey, Reid. What up?" Rachel asked. "Nothin' much," he said, putting his arm around her and taking a sip of her beer. "Who's this?" she asked, shrugging his arm off casually. "Rachel, this is Tyler. Tyler, Rachel," Reid said. "Hey," she smiled. "Hey," smiled back.

They had chatted for a while until her boyfriend, Mark, decided to show up. It killed him to see her with someone else. But then, after a couple weeks, he confessed his feelings for her, and she admitted she like him too, but her parents forbade her to be with an Ipswich brother. So they decided to hang out in private, and today was their first "meeting".

A loud thump startled the two apart. "What the hell was that?" Tyler asked. He turned away from Rachel and held her behind him. Then, without letting her see, he let his eyes turn black. Outside he could see the custodian mopping the floor. "All right, well I think the coast is clear. I'll walk you to class," he said, taking her hand and opening the door.

- - -

1 week ago….

Rachel was in her dorm, perched on the end of her bed and listening to some Coldplay on her ipod. She was attempting to make some note cards for Chemistry, but all she could think about was Tyler. Tyler Simms. He had that whole "bad boy" look about him that her parents would defiantly hate, but she couldn't get his beautiful face out of her head. Those cobalt blue eyes framed by long, dark lashes and that tousled brown hair…the crooked half-smile he had that made him look like he knew everything about her…Suddenly, her roommate, Nicole, burst into the room, startling Rachel. "Jesus, Nicole," Rachel gasped, putting her hands to her heart. "God, chill out RaeRae," Nicole smiled, pulling off her heels. "Fun night with Jeff?" Rachel asked. "Yep. You and Mark should come with sometime," Nicole replied, running her hands through her wavy, strawberry blonde locks. "Nah," Rachel mumbled, putting her headphones back on. Nicole was saying something to her, but she pretended she couldn't hear. Then, feeling like she just needed to get out of her room and get some fresh air, she muttered something about taking a walk. "This late?" Nicole asked, shocked. "Yeah, sure, why not?" Rachel said, pulling on a navy Abercrombie sweater over her cami. "All right, have fun girl."

The cool, quiet night calmed Rachel, and helped her clear her head. Leaves crunched under her boots as she walked around the grounds. A crow cawed madly up in a tree nearby. She turned the corner and unexpectedly bumped into something. "Woah, sorry," the something said. _Oh God!_ She thought. She knew that voice. That voice had been in her head since the party. Tyler. "I, uh, didn't see you," he said. "It's ok, that was my fault," she said. He caught her eye. They both quickly looked away. An awkward silence followed. "Um, so…you like to take walks at night too?" she asked softly, and then cursed herself for sounding so stupid. "Uh, yeah. It's…nice. I was just headed to meet the boys. Caleb's visiting Sarah," he said. God, this was awkward as hell. "Ok, well…see ya," she mumbled, hurrying off. "Bye," he gave her a shy smile.

Rachel walked away quickly, embarrassed, but also kind of…happy. She smiled to herself as she continued to walk. "Hey, there, Cooper," a husky male voice drawled. Startled, she looked around. It was Aaron Abbot and his buddies. Shit. "What do you want, Aaron?" she demanded coldly. "What do I _want_? Oh, baby, you know what _I_ want," he smirked. "I'm with Mark," she said, glaring at his smug face. "My ol' pal Mark doesn't care who I fuck, and we don't have to tell him, do we?" he laughed. "Hmm well, here's the thing, Aaron. If I was even remotely attracted to your sleazy self, which I'm _not_, I wouldn't be satisfied by you. We all know you have a _very_ small dick," she sneered. "All right, bitch. If that's the way you wanna play," he growled, grabbing her. " Let's play," She managed a short scream before his beefy hand covered her mouth. She struggled and bit, but it was no use. He threw her to the ground and she let out a wail. "Shut up!" he yelled, smacking her. The tears were flowing freely now as her cheek stung. He tried to take off her sweater. "No!" she protested, trying to wrestle her arms away. "Get her legs," he called to one of his boys. Strong hands pushed her legs into the soft, muddy ground. "Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Get off her!" a voice suddenly shouted. She looked up. It was _Tyler_. He heard her, and he came back! "Or what, Tylerkins?" Aaron cooed. "Or I'll kick your ass!" "Ooo, I'm scared now," he said sarcastically. "Bring it, Simms," he finished. "Tyler," she choked just as he raised his fist. He stopped and looked at her intently. Time seemed to stop. She forgot where she was. She couldn't hear anything, it all sounded muffled and far away. All she could see were his stunning eyes and that handsome face. One of the boys coughed and she snapped back into reality. "Don't. Please! There's too many of them," she pleaded, not wanting him to get hurt. "Bitch is smart," Aaron smiled. "Don't call her tha-" Tyler started, but was cut short when Aaron shot up and punched him full in the face. "Tyler!" she screamed as he grunted and staggered to his knees. Suddenly, the other three brothers of Ipswich appeared. The other boy released her legs to help his friend. "We were lookin' for you, baby bro," Pogue said, helping him up. "What's goin' on here?" Caleb demanded. "I was just trying to have some fun with this girl here, and your brother had to come and ruin it," Aaron replied. "It doesn't look like she's having fun," Reid remarked. "Are you?" he asked, turning to look at her, his blue eyes showing amusement and a small trace of concern. "No," she choked.

"I suggest you leave her alone, Aaron," Caleb ordered. "Why?" Aaron smirked. "Because I'll fucking kill you if you don't!" Tyler growled. Pogue restrained him. "Calm down, bro. it's all right, we got this," he whispered. "Look at it this way, jackass," Pogue said, turning around. "There are four of us, and three of you. Four is greater than three. Understand?" he finished. "Fine. Whatever, but you better watch your back, Cooper," Aaron sauntered off, and his buddies followed.

The boys were quickly by her side, and Tyler helped her up. She noticed a black eye starting to form on his face. For some reason, maybe because of all the fear she had just experienced, she collapsed against Tyler and burst out crying. At first, his body was stiff, surprised, but then his arms wrapped themselves around her. "It's ok," he said to her as she cried. "Let's get her to her dorm," Caleb said, starting to walk away. They all followed, and Tyler kept an arm around her. Reid gave her a pat on the back. "Don't worry," Pogue said. "We'll make sure he doesn't bother you anymore," Reid and Pogue high-fived, obviously loving a challenge.

Rachel was still crying a little when the group walked into the dorm room. "Holy _shit._ What happened to you?" Nicole asked, rushing up to her. Rachel guessed she must have looked pretty bad. Tyler hesitantly led her to her bed by pushing her back with his hand. "Aaron Abbot tried to rape her," Caleb said, as Rachel sat on her bed, trying to stop her crying. "Oh, God. What a douche! I'm so sorry Rach," Nicole said softly, sitting next to her on the bed, and wrapping her arm around her. Tyler kneeled in front of her, starring deep into her eyes. "You gonna be ok?" he asked. She nodded. "All right," he said, giving her a pat on the knee. Each boy gave her a reassuring pat on the back as the left. "Poor girl," she heard Caleb mutter as they closed the door.

- - -

Tyler couldn't believe Aaron would try to hurt someone as beautiful as Rachel. He was trying to get to sleep later that night, but every time he closed his eyes, visions of Rachel appeared in his head. He saw her face, with those frightened emerald eyes. He saw her perfect lips trembling in fear. Then, he saw her kissing him passionately. He remembered how he'd held her last night, and how perfectly she'd fit against him. It almost drove him nuts! He remembered that she smelled like vanilla. He remembered how she had said his name. He had wanted so badly to take her face in his hands and kiss her. God, what was up with him? He had _never_ been this crazy about a girl before, and especially not so fast. He groaned and angrily rolled over in his bed and tried to go to sleep.

The shrill sound of his alarm clock woke him up the next morning. He had gotten pretty much no sleep, but he lazily got ready for school anyway. Outside, his brothers were waiting in the jeep as always. Tyler hopped in and each one greeted him hello. "So, I was just like once again, Kate, I am NOT jealous, I just don't like the guy," Pogue vented, obviously continuing an earlier conversation. "Yeah, girls can be a little crazy sometimes," Caleb agreed. "Sarah and I always seem to argue when one of us is in a bad mood or something," "Dude, girls _are_ crazy! That's why I don't commit!" Reid grinned. He turned to Tyler. "Speakin' of girls, how are thing with you and Rachel? You call her yet?" "Um, no I…don't have her number," Tyler mumbled. That earned a chorus of "whoas" and guffaws from the guys. "Well you better get on that, bro! I mean,_ I_ even have her number!" Reid laughed. "Shut up," Tyler shoved him. "Dude, Reid, you have, like, every girl's number," Pogue commented. "So do you," Reid shot back. "True," Pogue agreed. Finally, they were at school. Tyler quickly got pout of the jeep to avoid any other talk about him and Rachel.

History couldn't come fast enough for Tyler. It was the first class he had with Rachel. He spotted her perfect, wavy hair and hurried toward her. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked, looking into the depths of her green eyes. "Fine, thanks," she gave a small smile. He couldn't resist smiling back. "Good," he said. "So can I have your number? You know, just…in case you need something," "Oh! Sure," she said. He dug out his phone and recorded the numbers as she said them. He felt a little thrill when he typed her name in. "Thanks," he said. "Sit down, pussy," Aaron teased as he passed to get to his seat. "Lookin' good Cooper. Damn do I wanna hit that ass! Oh wait, I almost did. And you know you liked it," Aaron grinned. Rachel gave him a look that could have broken ice. "Shut the fuck up, man, I'm warning you," Tyler said menacingly. "Chill it pretty boy," Aaron chided as he went toward his seat. Both pretended like they hadn't just talked to Aaron as Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, and Reid arrived. Pretty much everyone he knew was in this class, probably because it was so huge. Tyler reluctantly said goodbye to Rachel and tried to make his way to his seat by Reid before the bell rang.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel could not even believe that Tyler Simms had actually asked for _her_ number! It was almost mind-blowing that someone who looked like an Abercrombie model would want anything to do with her. As Rachel pretended to focus on what Mr. Winters was saying, she noticed Aaron and Mark talking and goofing around. She was extremely irritated by the fact that Mark was actually friends with that creep. Then again, she hadn't exactly told her boyfriend what had happened last night. She made a mental note to tell him after class, and watch the two boys' friendship crash and burn.

Out of nowhere, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. "Don't look now, but hottie Tyler is checking you out," Nicole whispered to her, smiling. Rachel smiled to herself. Maybe something could happen between them. Maybe she could make it so that Mark wouldn't like her so much, and he would like someone else. She knew she had to do something.

The bell rang, and Rachel hurried up to Mark after Aaron had left. "Hey, babe," he smiled. "I heard about what happened…you ok?" he asked. She almost breathed a sigh of relief. He understood. "I can't believe you're still friends with him! I mean, I know you're a nice guy and all, but-" she started. "Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa. Aaron said he was just joking around. And you and the Ipswich brothers just like spazed out for no reason," he interrupted. "Wait, _what_? He told you that bullshit and you actually _believed _him? You've got to be kidding me," she groaned. "He's my best friend," he said defensively. "I'm your girlfriend!" she countered. "Whatever. If you want me to talk to him, I'll talk to him. Just…it's not a big deal, ok?" he said calmly. "Right. Fine. Whatever," Rachel said, storming out of the classroom.

_Tyler saw Rachel running ahead of him. She had a long, periwinkle blue dress on, and her long hair flew in the wind. They were in a meadow, and it was cloudy out. She turned her head and smiled at him, a melodic laugh escaping from her lips. He caught up to her, and they kissed. "Got you," he whispered. She pulled away. "I don't think so!" she sing-songed, running away again. He laughed as he ran after her. They approached a dark woods. Suddenly, when she turned around, she was no longer smiling. She looked terrified. "Tyler! Run!" she screamed. _What? _He thought. _What's going on? _He chased her through the trees, fast and quick. Tall pine trees rushed by. His breathing became rushed. Out of no where, Chase hopped down in front of Rachel, growling. Tyler's heat tore in half as she screamed. Chase clutched her and covered her mouth to stop her screams. He tried to catch up to her, but he couldn't. The last thing he saw was Chase's evil face, grinning and laughing._

Tyler woke up with a start, covered in sweat and breathing hard. He looked over at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. He turned to Reid, who was sleeping peacefully in the bed beside him. What did that dream mean? Did it mean that Chase was back? Probably not if Reid wasn't up. Tyler was the youngest Ipswich anyway. He would be the last person to know if Chase was back. "Baby Boy?" Reid muttered softly, his voice thick with sleep. "Whatsamatta?" he asked, turning over. "Nothin'. Bad dream, that's all," Tyler grumbled, picking up his phone. Should he call Rachel to see if she was ok? Or would that just be stupid?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying my story! Thanks for adding it to your favs! This is my first time so reviews would be ****really**** helpful:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, just the OCs.**

Chapter 2

"Don't say we're not right for each other because the way I see it, we might not be right for anyone else." The Cutting Edge

"Hey, Tyler," Caleb said, entering Tyler's dorm. "Can I talk to you?" "Uh, sure?" Tyler replied, but it sounded like a question. Tyler had been texting Reid when Caleb had arrived. "I wanted to talk to you about…Rachel," Caleb said. "Ok…why?" Tyler asked, confused. "Well, I know that…you like her a lot-" _That's an understatement,_ Tyler thought. "But… I don't want what…happened to Sarah to happen to her," "What are you saying? That I should never be with her?" Tyler asked, angry now. "Um, sort of. If she's with you, you're putting her in danger," "Oh, ok. So you can be with Sarah, and Pogue can be with Kate, but I can't be with Rachel? How does that make sense?" Tyler hissed. "It was very hard for Pogue and me to handle these relationships. And we didn't even realize the danger we were putting them in!" Caleb raised his voice. "But I am in _love_ with this girl, Caleb! You can't just tell me to stay away from her. Would you stay away from Sarah? And do you really think I can't protect Rachel? I can keep her out of this!" "No, you _can't_, Tyler! And you can't possibly love her. You just met her! And she has a boyfriend! Nothing has happened between you two, and nothing_ will_ happen," Caleb snarled. "You don't know that!" "Fine. If you really care about Rachel, let her go. Let her live a normal life, without you or any of us in it. Because would you really like it if she died…and it was all because of you?" Caleb asked, before turning and walking out the door, leaving Tyler speechless.

Tyler didn't understand. It's not like he was fucking Edward Cullen or someone like that. He could control his powers. And Chase could be dead for all he knew. If he wasn't, it's not like he would hurt Rachel to get to him to get to Caleb, right? Ok, so Tyler was trying to find any possible way he could be with Rachel, but he couldn't help it. He knew he needed her in his life. He decided he had to find her. He had to talk to her…tell her how he felt. But could he? Would he have the guts? Would she return the feeling?

Classes were finally over, and Rachel was in her dorm room changing out of her stiff uniform. "Oh my God!" Nicole gasped. "What?" Rachel asked as she pulled on a pair of black tights. "Tyler Simms friend-requested you on Facebook!" she squealed. "Really?" Rachel shrugged on a long light grey cardigan and rushed to her laptop. Nicole scooted over. "See!" she grinned. Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks were definitely turning pink. "That's cool. Add him for me," she said, trying to act nonchalant. She got up to put some flats on. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're not psyched about this. This is Tyler Simms! One of _the_ hottest boys in school-maybe even the whole world! And he's an Ipswich. They _never_ friend-request…unless they like someone," Nicole winked. "I have a boyfriend," Rachel muttered as she pulled on a navy scarf. "Rachel, I know for a fact you're dating that kid to make the rents happy. And you can't tell me you're not at least physically attracted to Tyler. I know I am. And didn't he save you the other day? I'm pretty sure he's crushing on you too," Nicole stated, a dreamy look in her hazel eyes. "I'm going to the library," Rachel said, quickly leaving before Nicole could say anymore.

Rachel walked slowly to the library, admiring the beautiful scarlet leaves on the trees above…and the beautiful boys playing Frisbee on the field on her right. One of them was Mark. He saw her and waved. Stifling a groan, she managed a smile and waved back. "Rachel," a voice whispered on her left. Caught off guard, she turned. "Tyler!" she gasped. She hadn't talked to him in a while, and it sort of felt weird seeing him now. He was wearing an adorable moss green v-neck sweater and jeans, and she struggled to breathe normally. "Hey, come with me. I want to show you something," he smiled and began walking on the path toward the boy dorms. She followed eagerly. More trees covered this path, and leaves were crunching noisily under her shoes. "Shh," he smiled back at her, taking her hand. Electricity shot up her arm. Curiosity gripped her insides. They had slowed their pace, and were now creeping along the path. She couldn't see or hear anyone else. Suddenly, he stopped, causing her to run into his back. "Sorry," she whispered. "It's ok. Look," he pointed. She came to stand next to him and saw what he was looking at. It was a doe with two fawns. "Aww," she couldn't help cooing quietly. She heard him laugh. He moved closer to her, stepping on a stick with a crack. Frightened, the deer scurried away. "Nice job," she joked. "Thanks," he grinned.

Feeling a blush coming, she looked shyly to the ground. Something shiny caught her eye. "Hey, looks like someone lost a pin," she observed, bending to pick up the small, pink rhinestone heart. "Eww, I got mud on my fingers," she fake-whined. Then, an idea hit her. She took the mud, and with the tips of her fingers, drew a line underneath each of Tyler's eye. "Ohhh, you didn't," he gasped. "Oh, I did," she smirked. He picked up some mud on his fingers and tried to get her, but she backed away. Both were laughing now. But just as she was about to run, she backed into something-a rock? - and started to fall back. "Oh, shit," she whispered, grabbing onto Tyler and pulling him to the ground with her. "Ouch," she said simply as they hit the ground. "You ok?" he asked softly. She nodded. Then, remembering that she was still holding onto the pin, she grabbed his sweater and stuck it on there. "Cute," she smiled. "I like it," he said, looking at it, then her. "You look like a football player," she giggled at the mud on his face. He laughed, but didn't take his eyes away from her. They were still lying on the ground. Neither of them said anything for a while. And when he started to lean in, without even thinking, she brought her mouth to his.

Tyler kissed her softly, not wanting to push too far if she didn't feel the same way. He gently pulled away and opened his eyes. He watched her face for a reaction. It took her a while to open her eyes, but when she did, she looked so happy. Her green eyes, with their small flecks of blue, flashed with excitement. He bent down to kiss her again, but a trio of male voice shot a look of fear in her eyes. She quickly pushed him away. "It's Mark!" she whispered as she hopped up. "Oh, God, Tyler I can't!" she whimpered, frantically brushing leaves off herself. "It's ok, Rachel. C'mon," he led her back in the woods behind a tree. He pressed her up against it, leaning close, and fought the urge to kiss her again. Her sweet vanilla smell engulfed him, and he struggled to keep control. She wasn't even looking at him now. Her eyes were focused on the three boys making their way by. Tyler wondered why she was still even with that idiot.

The three boys were talking loudly and didn't even look in their direction. "And maybe I'm supposed to take the best friend's side, but I want to believe my girl friend, you know? She means a lot to me right now. But I know that…relationships end, and it's worse if you lose a best friend…I just…I don't know," Mark groaned, sounding exasperated. Traces of sympathy crept onto Rachel's face. Tyler felt anger and jealousy sweep inside him. As soon as the boys were gone, Rachel pushed him away. "This can't happen, Tyler," she said, not looking at him. "Rachel-" "Tyler, no! I'm not going to do this to him…to me. I can't," she looked on the verge of tears. Tyler felt his heart starting to break. "Rachel, no, please," Tyler pleaded, but she just turned and walked away. "Rachel, wait!" he called, but she started to run. He couldn't help the sad smile that came across his lips as he watched her pulling vibrant orange leaves out of her hair. He wanted to chase after her and tell her everything, but his legs wouldn't move.

Rachel was half tempted to cut Tyler completely out of her life. Her mom was right, bad boys will always screw everything up. In fact, Tyler probably just wanted to knock her up anyway. But despite that, she couldn't get him out of her mind. She constantly saw his fierce blue eyes, his tousled brown hair, and his perfect half-smile. She knew all he had to do was put his lips on hers one more time, and she'd be all his. She groaned, kicking her dresser lightly. "What is it, Rach?" Nicole asked over her Calculus book. "Tyler," she groaned again. "What happened?" Nicole sounded interested and confused. Rachel told her everything. "Whoa," Nicole breathed. "Tyler _kissed_ you? That's…that's amazing!" "No! No, no, no it's not! I can't be with him!" Rachel clenched her covers in despair. "Why?" Nicole asked skeptically. "Because my parents don't want me to be with an Ipswich, they forbid it! And they'll find out somehow. I have to be with Mark right now," Rachel grumbled. "That's ridiculous, first of all. Your parents shouldn't decide who you love. But for now, you could just…sneak around with Tyler. No one would have to know," she offered. "I don't know. I don't want to hurt Mark," Rachel sighed. "Mark will never know. And if he does find out, he'll get over it," Nicole said simply. "You really think so?" Rachel perked up. "Mhmm," "Maybe…I'll think about it," Rachel said, and she did.

She really had liked Mark when they had first started dating. He was a typical all-American boy…blonde hair…blue eyes. He was so sweet…he was the perfect guy for any girl, except her. When Tyler came into her life, every spark vanished for Mark. Everything with Mark began to feel like routine, while every part of her burned with desire for Tyler. At first, she thought it was because Tyler was something she couldn't have. But now, she realized she was crazy for every aspect that was Tyler Simms. She knew she would still feel this way about him even if he wasn't an Ipswich, and that's what worried her. She had never felt such an intense passion for someone. In fact, she didn't even know she felt that deeply for Tyler until he kissed her. Her phone rang, bringing her out of her thoughts. Tyler? No, it was Mark. "Hello?" she said into the phone. "Rach, it's me. Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. Can I come over?" he pleaded. "Yeah, sure. That'd be great," she said, actually meaning it.

Mark was there in no time, and Rachel actually felt happy to see him. He was such a good friend to her. He made her feel safe, like she wasn't doing something wrong. She didn't have to worry or feel nervous with him. He hugged her and held her close. It felt nice, despite the death rays Nicole was shooting at her back. And when he bent down to kiss her, she didn't pull away. But as nice as it felt, she couldn't help picturing that it was Tyler kissing her.

It had been three days since Tyler had even shared a word with Rachel. Every class, she adverted her eyes and kept her distance. She ignored him if he tried to speak to her, and yesterday he saw her kissing Mark in the hallway. He didn't understand why she would want to hurt him like this. Was Mark really that great of a guy? Then, it clicked. Caleb. Anger mounted deep in Tyler's chest. How could he? Tyler was his _brother_! When History was over, he waited for Caleb in the hall. As soon as he came out, Tyler slammed him against the wall. "You talked to her, didn't you? You talked to Rachel," he snarled, getting up in Caleb's annoyingly calm face. "What are you talking about?" Caleb asked coolly. "Yeah, Baby Boy, what is it?" Reid asked, amused. "Rachel. She won't even look at me. What did you do?" Tyler hissed. Caleb gently pulled Tyler's hands off. "I didn't do anything, Ty. Really," Caleb said. He gave Tyler a sad look before him and Reid walked off.

_Dammit,_ Tyler thought. _None of this makes sense!_ In his next class, he thought long and hard about why Rachel was doing this. He couldn't come up with an answer. When the school day was over, Tyler had absolutely no idea what to do. He went up to his empty room and worked on some homework for a few hours. Suddenly, his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number at all. "H-hello?" "Tyler? It's Nicole Sutherland, Rachel's room mate," the voice said. "What's up? Is she ok?" he asked, suddenly worried. "She's fine, but here's the thing. She's absolutely crazy about you, and I know you're crazy about her. But she's dating Mark because her parents are nuts. She's afraid to be with you because they forbid it. But you need to convince her you guys could see each other in private," _Wow, that's a lot to take in. This girl had guts, _he thought. "Really?" he asked. "Yep. Now you go do whatever you need to do to get that girl, 'cause I'm sick and tired of her not being with the one she loves," the girl hung up. _Loves? Rachel loves me?_ He thought excitedly. Feeling an adrenaline rush, he ran toward out of his room and to the girls' dorms. He recognized that blonde girl from Rachel's room walking just outside the building. "Is Rachel in there?" he panted. "Yep! She's all yours!" the girl grinned.

Tyler ran all the way up to her room and knocked loudly. "It's open," her sweet voice said. Tyler threw open the door. There was Rachel, curled up on her bed reading The Scarlet Letter. She looked so pretty in gray sweatpants and a navy hoodie. "Tyler?" she gasped. He closed the door. "Rachel," he sat on the edge of her bed. She curled away. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Rachel, I- I'm…I love you. I can't deny it anymore," he said. "What?" she gaped at him. "I love you! I really do! This feeling has…tormented me for so long…and I know you feel it too," he said, watching her flawless face. Her berry colored mouth pouted slightly. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it. "Tyler-" she began, but he couldn't take it anymore, and he kissed her. She pushed hard against him, but he wouldn't let her go, and only held her tighter. Eventually, she gave in, like he knew she would. Instead of pushing, her hands were now gripping his shirt, pulling him to her. She now kissed him hungrily. He lifted her hoodie and allowed himself to touch her bare skin. A sexy moan escaped her lips, and he kissed her harder. He needed their skin to touch. As if reading his mind, she threw off his heather gray t-shirt and he took her hoodie and whipped it to the ground. She pressed her body against him. _This feels so good,_ he thought. _I should have done this a long time ago._

Suddenly, his phone rang. Groaning, Tyler reluctantly pulled away, but kept an arm around Rachel and he reached into the back pocket of his jeans. "Yo, Baby Boy! It's Reid! Where you at? The boys and I are at Nicki's!" Reid boomed. "I'll be there," Tyler grumbled into the phone. He snapped it shut. "Don't go," Rachel pleaded with her arms still around him. Her eyes looked clear and bright, her lips swollen from kissing, and her cheeks flushed. She looked adorable. He played with the straps of her light pink bra. "But I really should-" then her lips were on his again, and he forgot about everything else.

Rachel sighed happily in Tyler's strong arms. She felt perfect. This was the happiest she'd probably ever been, and they hadn't even done…it. "Why did you avoid me?" Tyler asked softly, kissing her ear lobe. She snuggled against him. "I…my parents…" "Ah, so Nicole was right," he said. She brought her eyes up to his. "She told you?" "Yeah. She knew I was crazy about you," he smiled. "And that's why you came," she stated. She made a mental note to thank her room mate. Tyler kissed the side of her head. "I understand now," he murmured. "You do?" "We can meet in secret. It'll be..fun," he winked. She smiled. "Hey, where _is_ Nicole anyway?" he asked. "Out with Jeff. She'll be back at ten." Tyler glanced at his phone, which probably had ten voicemails from the impatient Reid. "I'd better go," he said sadly as he got up. "Fine," she said, pretending to be annoyed. He smiled and kissed her goodbye, leaving her feeling weak. She then put on her hoodie, feeling cold now that she wasn't in Tyler's arms. She watched as he put on his shirt, and then his jacket. She noticed a small pink heart on it. "You kept it!" she gasped happily. He looked at where she was staring. "Oh, yeah. I told you I liked it a lot, remember?" he grinned. "I do," she got up to kiss him again. "See you tomorrow," he said, hugging her goodbye. She breathed in his musky, masculine scent one last time. Then, he let go and opened the door. "Hey, Nicole," she heard him say as he went out the door and left. "Hey," Nicole said back, sounding surprised. She came in, and once Tyler was out of earshot, the two girls started squealing, hugging, and jumping up and down.

**Sooo what do ya think? Interesting? Good? Great? Boring? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope you have fun reading this chapter. Once again thanks for adding my story to your favs, it means so much and really makes my day! And thanks so much for the great reviews! You guys are awesome! But still this is my first time so reviews would be ****really**** helpful:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, just the OCs.**

Chapter 3

"Baby, close your eyes. Don't open till the morning light. Baby, don't forget, we haven't lost it all yet. All we know for sure is all that we are fighting for."- The Fray

Back to Present….

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel had to admit, sneaking around with Tyler was actually a lot of fun. All the excitement made her feel wild and dangerous, and she loved every minute. They had been sneaking around with each other for almost three weeks now, and every day was as passionate as ever. The only "problem" was that Tyler sat directly behind her in English, which made it very hard to concentrate.

Mrs. Baker was in the middle of one of her Shakespeare lectures when Rachel felt Tyler's warm breath on her right ear.

"I can see your bra though your shirt," he whispered, and she could picture his killer grin. It was true; she had worn her hot pink VS bra just for him.

"Maybe I meant to do that," she whispered back, turning to give him a wink.

"Well, it's making it hard for me to concentrate," he growled sexily in her ear.

"I'm sorry," she blushed. She felt some nervous sweat starting to form on the back of her neck. She swallowed hard before speaking. "Meet in the bathroom, then?"

"I don't think I can wait that long," he sighed playfully.

Rachel suppressed a giggle. Damn him for being so…hot. She daydreamed about Tyler until the bell rang. Class seemed to go by a lot faster with him. The two walked out of the class without saying a word to one another. No one else had any idea these two were more than friends, and that's the way Rachel intended to keep it.

"So, what are you gonna be for Halloween?" Sarah barraged Rachel as soon as she walked into her next class.

"Uh…I don't know. I was thinking…a princess?" Rachel answered.

"Oooo, cute!" Kate grinned as she took her seat next to Sarah. "I think Pogue and I are going as Danny and Sandy from Grease."

"That's so cool! Caleb and I are going as pirates," Sarah laughed. Rachel frowned. Should she coordinate a costume with Mark? She didn't really want to, but not doing that would make her feel a little left out. Kate eyed Rachel with concern.

"You know, you still have a few weeks before Nicole's party to decide," she said.

"That's true," Rachel mumbled, and thankfully their teacher walked in, guaranteeing that she wouldn't have to talk to the girls about stupid costumes for now. And when the bell rang, she sprinted off to her next class, mumbling something about not wanting to be late to work on a project. Because of that, Rachel got to enjoy a nice long walk to her next class, which was actually a study hall. She had just entered an almost empty hallway when strong hands grabbed her and forced her into a room. Before she could squeak in surprise, hands were over her mouth. She turned to face her attacker, assuming it was Aaron. "Ty?" she mumbled through his hands, looking into his cobalt eyes.

"I told you I couldn't wait that long," he beamed. Then his lips claimed hers. After a few passionate kisses, Rachel pulled away.

"We're in a freakin' janitor's closet," she said, letting out an amused laugh.

"I know. It's hot, right?" he smirked. They kissed some more when suddenly, the bell rang. "Damn it!" he groaned, but continued to kiss her. Time passed, but neither seemed to notice nor care.

"We really should go," Rachel whispered.

"Yeah," he said, still kissing her.

"Don't wanna be late…" she murmured.

"Uh-huh," he still continued to kiss her.

"Tyler!" she laughed, pulling away.

"Ugh, all right, see you after school," he kissed her goodbye and the two left the janitor's closet into the deserted hallway and walked their separate ways.

**Tyler's POV**

Tyler was in his dorm room on his bed, deep in thought about a question that had just entered his mind: Should he tell Rachel about his powers? Sure, he was completely head over heels for her, but did she feel just as strongly about him? Pogue hadn't even told Kate, and Caleb only did because he had to. Would she accept it? Would she tell people? Would it be fine at first, and then escalate into a huge problem if they broke up? He really had no idea how she would react, highlighting the newness of their relationship.

"What's up, Baby Boy?" Reid asked suddenly.

"What? Oh, um…nothing," Tyler mumbled. Reid gave him a knowing look.

"All right, fine. The thing is…I don't know if I should tell Rachel about…me," Tyler spit out. Reid stared at him long and hard, and Tyler wondered uneasily if he had set him off. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Reid spoke.

"I'm…not really sure. I mean, I think you should tell Rachel, but only if you think you can really trust her. I know you _think_ you can, but…just make sure," he warned. "If it makes you feel better," he added. "I'm pretty sure Rachel won't tell anyone. She's not that kind of girl,"

_Oh, right, and Reid knows Rachel better than I do? Since when?_ Tyler thought, but he shrugged it off and mumbled his thanks for Reid's advice. He was pretty damned sure he was going to tell her, but when?

**Rachel's POV**

Meanwhile, Rachel was pondering a question of her own. It was deep in the back of her mind, and every once in a while, it would pop up. What really happened to Chase, Sarah, and Kate? She wondered this more often than she liked. She had heard the story: Chase had tried to rape/hurt/kill Sarah, and Caleb went to her rescue. Then Chase just…_disappeared_. It was claimed the brothers had killed him, but there was no evidence. Pogue got in a motorcycle crash on his way to visit Kate in the infirmary, where she was extremely sick from _spider bites._ The story seemed a little odd but legit. It was also the reason why her parents told her to stay away from the boys. But Rachel felt there was more to it. And maybe that was just her, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

The thought that Tyler could be a killer was…completely beyond words. He was so sweet. But Rachel remembered how friendly Chase had seemed, and he had turned out to be psycho. She shuddered, remembering the small friendship they had had because he was friends with Kate. Despite that, she had known Pogue and Caleb for a long time, and she couldn't even imagine them (or even Reid, whom she met last year) killing someone. So it would be common sense to remove Tyler from the list too. But maybe the "killing" had been an accident, and the boys…er, just Caleb?...buried Chase's body in a panic. Or maybe, she had been watching too many episodes of CSI, Veronica Mars, and Dateline in her free time.

**Tyler's POV**

As soon as his alarm woke him up, Tyler knew he was going to tell Rachel. He was nervous the entire day, and even when he met with Rachel, they only shared a few gentle kisses and then went to their classes. They had barely spoken today. Something was up. Could she tell he had something to tell her? Or was she hiding something from him herself? When school was over, he cornered Rachel on the front steps.

"Hey, uh, can we…talk?" he asked. _God, that sounded so depressing, like I'm breaking up with her or something, _he nodded, her sweet face masked in anxiety. He led her to the spot where they had first kissed, not really sure where else they could go. Then, nervously taking her hand, he led her deeper into the woods, so that they couldn't be seen.

"What's going on, Tyler?" she asked, sounding a little scared. He stopped. They had gone far enough. Turning to face her, he looked deep into her emerald eyes.

"Um…well…C-Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and I…we have…sort of…supernatural powers," he muttered. Shock and disbelief crossed her face.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" she gasped.

He told her the story behind the boys, and what happened with Chase. Her expression didn't change.

"Wait, so Chase had "powers" too? And he was against you guys?" she seemed almost angry. "Look, I don't know what kind of sick joke you're trying to pull, but it's _not_ funny, Tyler Simms," she said sternly.

"I'm not joking!" he almost shouted. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because, Tyler! I _want_ to believe you…I really do! But what you're saying is so…ridiculous-" she started.

"Fine. You want proof?" he asked, irritation seeping into his voice. He let his eyes turn black. "I'll give you proof!"

"Tyler?" he heard Rachel ask quietly, her voice shaking. But using his powers, he lifted her up in the air. Several tree branches snapped and fell to the ground with the force of his power. "Tyler! What the fuck?! Stop! Put me down! Put me down!" she yelled. Snapping back into reality, he let her go and she started to fall to the ground. He caught her but she shoved him away.

"Rachel-" he started as she walked away.

"Get the hell away from me!" she hissed, turning around only to glare at him. She speed-walked to her dorm, knowing full well that Tyler knew better than to follow her.

**Rachel's POV**

On the path, Rachel ran into the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Hey, Rach," Reid smiled his cocky smile. "Whoa, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw her face.

"Tyler! That's what! He told me some bullshit about "powers" or something and then… I don't know…something happened! He…did something too me! I don't even know if I imagined it or what…and he said you had powers too!"

"But, Rachel…it is true," Reid looked at her with concerned eyes.

"No-"

"Yes, it is! Tyler's right," Reid raised his voice, taking her arm, pleading.

"No! This is just like you, Reid. I'm not going to believe you and Tyler's stupid joke," she cried, walking away.

"This isn't some joke!" he called after her, but she kept walking. All she could do now was go into her dorm and cry. She couldn't even think about that stupid costume party at Nicole's house that was tomorrow night

**Coming up: It's Halloween, and Spenser Academy is about to have one hell of a Halloween party. Will Tyler wait for Rachel to believe him, or will he get 'distracted' by an old flame? And just when it seems like the party is starting to die down, something will happen that may keep Rachel away from Tyler for good…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter;) I'm really thankful for how well this story is going…I never expected so many people to like it! Thanks for the reviews, and if you can, keep reviewing my story. Also, if you know of any good stories (like yours?) tell me bout them so I can read 'em!**

Chapter 4

"I can resist everything but temptation." – Oscar Wilde

**Tyler's POV**

Tyler listened to the soft beat of some Johnny Cash song that was playing on the juke at Nicky's. He was by himself, wallowing in self pity, his fifth beer in front of him. He drained the rest of it, thinking sadly about Rachel. Nicky placed another in front of him. "You should probably slow down, Tyler," he cautioned. Tyler didn't respond. As long as he was paying, Nicky shouldn't give a rat's ass. His phone was off, giving him a little peace. He had already tried calling Rachel multiple times, with no answer, and he knew she wasn't going to call him. Why did he even tell her? She was probably scared shitless if she believed him. "She hates me," he mumbled to no one in particular. "Who does?" a familiar voice asked from behind. "Not me,"

Tyler turned around. Standing there was a skinny girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes. And damn, her skirt was short. Wait, he _knew_ her. "Gabrielle?" he gaped, baffled. "Hey, Baby Boy," she laughed, giving him a hug. "What the hell are you doin' here?" he asked. "I transferred to Spenser this year. But I seriously haven't seen you at all. Someone told me you boys like to hang out here, so I figure I might run into one of you…and I was hoping to see you most of all," she said flirtatiously. Tyler drained his beer. Maybe he was seeing things. His ex-girlfriend, here? "I missed you," she said, looking into his eyes. "I missed you too," he blurted, noting how much he was slurring. "You know, you look pretty upset. I could help cheer you up," she said sexily. Tyler swallowed. "I think I've had too much to drink," he groaned, putting some money on the counter. "Oh, me too. But that's why tonight's gonna be fun," she winked, dragging him out of Nicky's. He stumbled into the cool night. Maybe it was six beers swirling around in his stomach that made him go with her, but Tyler knew he definitely needed something to help him forget about Rachel.

The next thing he knew, he was making out with her in the back of his jeep. Tyler felt so strange, like he couldn't think at all, he just did what she wanted. The kissing was getting pretty intense. It felt nice, he had to admit. "Rachel," he breathed. For some reason, she pulled away abruptly. Tyler slowly forced himself to open his eyes. Instead of seeing Rachel, he saw Gabbie. Oh, _right_. "Rachel? Who's _Rachel_?" Gabbie spat in disgust. Then, being the drunken boy that he was, Tyler burst out laughing. He couldn't stop, even with Gabbie glaring at him. _Damn, my life is fucked up,_ he thought. Gabbie got out of his car and stomped away, and Tyler called Reid to ask for a ride, knowing full well he was too drunk to drive. Reid didn't ask any questions as they drove back, and when they got to the dorm, Tyler collapsed on the bed. "Damn, Baby Boy," he heard Reid mumble sadly. Tyler felt his eyes tearing up as he went to sleep.

_He had that dream about Rachel again. Her long, blue dress swayed in the wind. She was smiling and laughing again. But this time, when they neared the dark forest, Mark was there. He looked very angry. Rachel did not see him until Mark grabbed her. Rachel screamed and fought, but Mark wouldn't let go. Tyler tried so hard to reach her, but he couldn't. Suddenly, Chase appeared in front of him, smiling evilly. "Hello," he said, his voice dripping with malevolence. "Tyler!" Rachel screamed. _Tyler awoke more confused than ever, but he knew there was one thing he had to do.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel awoke to Nicole shuffling around and getting dressed. "Hey, Rae," her roommate smiled sweetly. "I'm just leaving to go get my house ready for tonight. I'll be back later, so you can go back to sleep," she promised, getting her keys and leaving Rachel all alone in their quiet dorm room. Rachel couldn't go back to sleep. This whole issue that arose yesterday was making her miserable. How in the _hell_ was she supposed to believe something like that? She hoped that Tyler would never lie to her, but maybe this was some stupid Halloween prank. He had called over and over last night, but Rachel couldn't bring herself to answer. In fact, he probably hated her for over reacting on a stupid prank, but that was pretty damn freaky.

Rachel sighed loudly and rolled over in her bed. Weekends were so boring with no one to hang with. She really didn't want to be around the sons, Sarah, and Kate right now. She spent the rest of her time watching some Veronica Mars on her laptop. Unfortunately, it eventually came time to put on her costume to get ready for Nicole's party. She had decided on being Cinderella, to which Nicole approved while she was going as a bunny. Rachel pulled on her long, powder-blue dress that puffed out at the bottom and had tiny sparkles all over. While sweet, it was still a little sexy by showing almost all of her back and shoulders. It also wasn't at all poufy, which she liked. She tied a long, thin piece of black velvet around her neck, just like Cinderella. Then, she put a ribbon that matched her dress around her hair as a headband, but put her hair up in messier version of Cinderella's updo. She then applied her usual eyeliner and mascara, but then went a step further by adding shimmery pink blush and shimmery beige eye shadow, finishing just as Nicole arrived.

"Wow, Rae, you look hot!" Nicole grinned, looking almost exactly like Regina George in _Mean Girls_ except for the fact that she had on shorts that actually covered her ass and made her look like less of a skank. "You ready?" "Yeah," Rachel said, getting up. "Boys are gonna be all over you tonight, girl. You better watch it," Nicole winked. Rachel tried to manage a small smile. Nicole was just trying to cheer her up, but a smile felt foreign to her face already.

The party was already in full swing when the girls arrived. "Thriller" was playing on full blast from tiny, expensive looking speakers scattered all over the walls. All the lights were off except for strobe lights and a sprinkle of white Christmas lights, and fake spider webs hung off ceilings. "Wow, you went all out, Nic," Rachel said in awe. "I sure did," she smirked happily. Dozens of people in an array of costumes danced by as the two girls made their way through the house. They suddenly spotted the group they were looking for, hanging by the fireplace. Pogue was in his typical leather jacket and jeans, but with a pair of Ray Ban pushed up through his hair. Kate had on a white top with a poodle skirt. Caleb and Sarah had on cute pirate costumes. And Reid was…Spiderman. She laughed as she saw him pretending to shoot spider webs out of his wrists. Tyler, thankfully, wasn't with them. Rachel cheered up at Reid's costume. "God, Garwin," she smirked, pushing aside the gaggle of girls that surrounded him. "Nice costume," she finished. Reid took off his mask, smiling when he saw her. He pushed the girls further aside and embraced her in a friendly bear hug. "You know you love it, Rach," he grinned, but she saw it didn't reach his eyes. "You ok?" he added in a low whisper. She gave a small nod. "I'm sorry about…yesterday," she said, looking sadly into his eyes. She knew she had probably hurt him too, with the way she had acted. He was her friend. "It's all right," Reid gave her another hug. Rachel then moved on to the other people in the group, not wanting to even think about Tyler.

She hugged each of them hello, comments about each others' costumes flying back and forth. Finally, she reached the person she was looking for. "Hey, Cooper," Pogue greeted, giving her a hug. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked. "Sure," he said, looking like he already knew what they were going to talk about. He led her to a hallway with less people so they could talk more privately. "Loose Control" by Missy Elliot featuring Fat Joe was blasting on the speakers now, ensuring their conversation would still be private. "So, is it true?" she whispered. "Yeah, it is," he said, watching her reaction carefully. "Don't bullshit me, Pogue," she warned. "I'm not," he said firmly. Rachel felt herself tear up. "Hey, hey," Pogue said softly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That's just so…crazy! I never would have thought…oh God, Tyler probably hates me now!" Rachel felt Pogue pull her in a brotherly hug. "Rach, he doesn't hate you at all. He thinks _he_ fucked up and that _you_ hate _him_," "But why…I don't hate him!" she cried into his leather jacket. He patted her on the back, before pulling away. "That's why you need to talk to him, Rach. When you're ready, talk to him," Pogue gave her a small smile. "Is he here?" she asked. "He should be," Pogue replied, looking around. "I'll find him. You can go on," she said. "Ok," he started to go back. "Hey, Pogue?" Rachel called. "Yeah?" he turned around. "Thanks," "No problem," he smiled at her before going back to Kate.

**Tyler's POV**

Tyler hung by the drinks just in case he might need one. And by the looks of it, he thought he could really use one. He had a massive headache from yesterday's…activities, though, so he figured that he probably shouldn't. But groups of annoying Spenser girls were around him trying to get his attention. "So, Tyler," one blonde said, getting close and stroking his hair, "Wanna hang after the party?" "No," he responded bluntly, shoving her away. "Why are you so upset, Baby Boy?" some olive-skinned girl cooed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the neck. He pushed her off and plowed through the girls, unable to take it anymore. He ignored them as they called his name. He was no Reid Garwin. Didn't they understand?

He sat glumly in the deserted dining room of Nicole's house, putting his face in his hands. The song that was playing caught his attention. It was that one Missy Elliot song with Fat Joe. He used to love that song…and so did Rachel. He remembered her telling him that it was on her ipod. God, he missed her. He suddenly got up. Was she still here? He really did want to talk to her. Would she listen? All he knew was that he had to find her; he had to see if she was ok. He had to see how she felt about…him. He went out into the party, looking back and forth for the girl of his dreams. He walked around aimlessly, seeing Sarah and Caleb, Pogue and Kate, even Reid grinding with some girl in a cat costume, but he didn't see Rachel.

Just as he was about to give up, he entered a hallway, and there she was. Her green eyes met his, and his breath caught. She looked more beautiful than anything he had seen in his entire life. She looked gorgeous as Cinderella, completely dominating over all the girls in skanky costumes that showed too much skin. His muscles tensed as he saw how sad she looked, but then relaxed when her face broke into a hesitant smile. "Tyler!" she ran toward him and leapt into his arms. Her warm vanilla scent lifted his spirits and he smiled. He held her tight as she whispered, "I missed you so much."

**Rachel's POV**

It felt glorious to be back in Tyler's arms. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I'm sorry too," she said, and they both laughed softly. The first slow song of the night came on. "Wanna dance?" he looked down at her, smiling. She nodded as they pulled away. For the first time, she took a look at his costume, and almost burst into happy tears. He had on a price costume that matched hers to the t. A plastic king crown was perched crookedly on his head. He looked adorable! "Your costume!" she choked. "How did you know?" "Well, I actually wasn't planning on coming, but Reid texted me to tell me you were "lookin' hot in a blue princess dress" so I figured you were Cinderella. I went out and got this at that one costume store in town, and came here. I was hoping it would as least make you smile," She looked up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you," she told him, meaning it. "I love you too," he said, and they went out into the crowd of couples. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. She actually recognized the slow song they were playing. It was "Sway" by The Perishers. She rested her head on Tyler's shoulders as he rocked her slowly to the beat.

_I don't wanna hurt you,_

_I don't wanna make you sway,_

_Like I know I've done before, _

_I will not do it anymore._

_I've always been a dreamer,_

_I've had my head among the clouds._

_But now that I'm comin' down,_

_Won't you be my solid ground?_

"Rachel?" a voice that she had completely forgotten about said in shock.

_Shit,_ she thought as she opened her eyes. There was Mark, looking hurt, confused, and angry.

**Coming up next: Mark saw everything, so you can guess that he is **_**not**_** going to be taking this calmly. And let's not expect Little Miss Gabrielle to just disappear. Drama will not be in short supply next chapter. Tyler will start to figure out what's up with his weird dreams and Rachel will find herself in some trouble.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Rachel's POV**

"Mark! Mark, wait!" Rachel left Tyler's arms and went after her supposed boyfriend. She followed him out the front door and into the icy, dark night. She shivered as she chased him, thankful that she had decided to wear silver flats instead of Cinderella's glass slippers. "Mark!" she called again. "How could you?" he shouted, turning around. "I'm sor-" "I was _there_, for you, Rachel. I was there when you needed me, before that son of a bitch," he cursed. "You weren't there when Aaron tried to rape me!" she countered, angry now. "Well, I'm _sorry_ that I just didn't _happen_ to be there at that _exact_ time like that bastard!" he said sarcastically. "You could have believed me," she said simply. "Over my best friend? Hell, I wanted to…but-" "But you didn't. You chose to believe a 'friend' like Aaron. And even when you apologized, you couldn't do anything to… oh, I don't know… make Aaron stop messing around…or even apologize to me?" "You know, Rachel, it's just like you to turn this on me. This is all you! I'm not the one cheating!" Mark yelled. She stopped. He was right. With that, Mark got in his pick-up and slammed the door, angrily driving away.

She felt a hand on the small of her back and looked up to see Tyler. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Just take me home," she sighed, rubbing her forehead and squeezing her eyes shut for a second. "Ok, I'll get our stuff. You can go to my car," he said, kissing her forehead and heading back inside. Rachel quickly texted Nicole to let her know Tyler was taking her back now. She knew her friend was hanging with her boyfriend, Jeff, and she still had a party to host. At this point, Rachel felt horrible at what she had done to Mark. He didn't deserve that at all. But she was glad she could finally be with Tyler now, no ifs, ands, or buts.

**Tyler's POV**

On his way back into the house, Tyler ran into the one person he never thought he'd see here. "Gabrielle? What-" "Hey, Tyler," she interrupted. "So is that Rachel? Are you guys, like, together now? That's great, except for the fact that you're supposed to be in love with _me_!" she yelled. "What? Why? That was two years ago!" he shouted back. "But we were in love! You told me you loved me!" "I _did_ love you…at the time. I don't anymore, Gabbie," he told her sternly, as if he was punishing a child. "I've moved on, and you should have too. Don't tell me you weren't with any other guys in the past two years," he said as he went in, grabbing his North Face and Rachel's clutch off the table by the door. "I have, but it wasn't the same! We were each other's first loves. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" "It's a strong relationship, yeah, but you're ruining it right now," Tyler said, wishing the rest of the sons had heard that. He would have earned a chorus of "Ohhhh!"s and a round of high-fives and fist pumps. He then left her standing there and went back out to the car. "What about last night?" she called. "I was drunk goddammit! Rachel and I… had gotten into a fight, ok? It meant nothing to me," he yelled back.

Tyler quickly got into his car and sped away so that he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. "Who was that?" asked Rachel, breaking the silence. "Oh, um…my ex-girlfriend, Gabbie," he said, looking uncertainly over at Rachel. He watched as her shoulders tensed and her face hardened. "What did she want?" she asked. "Well, she thinks that I still love her…" he started. "Do you?" Rachel questioned softly. "No! We broke up two years ago, and I had never seen her until…yesterday," he paused. "The thing is, Rachel…the other night…I was so upset at what I had done to you…I went to Nicky's and had too much to drink…I was an emotional wreck…and she found me and took me to my car and started kissing me…and I kissed her back…but for some weird reason, my drunken self thought she was you for a minute, so I said your name…she got pretty pissed at that," Tyler said, letting out a nervous laugh.

He looked over at Rachel again. Her face looked like she had just watched someone run over a puppy._ Oh God, why_ _did I tell her?_ He thought. Then, she looked at him with a small smile. "Thanks for being honest with me, Ty," she said. He resisted the urge to grin like an idiot. He loved it when she called him Ty. "And nothing happened after that?" "Nope, Reid just came and took me home," he said, looking at the road. He felt her eyes on him, and he blushed a little. "Can we just…put this whole mess behind us?" she asked. Tyler looked over at her again, a sweet smile on her face. _Damn, I love this girl._ He reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Yeah, I'd like that," he grinned, and he felt her squeeze back.

Now they were back on campus. It was completely deserted, which didn't surprise him. Anyone who was anyone had been invited to Nicole's party, and everyone else was either asleep or visiting family. He led Rachel up to her dorm, and stopped at the doorway. "I'll be right back. I gotta get out of this damn costume, it itches," he said to her. "Yeah, me too," she laughed. "Then, we can…hang out," he said, a smile playing on the corners of his lips. "Nicole won't be back until tomorrow afternoon," she murmured, reaching out to toy with his hair. Tyler didn't need to be told that twice to understand what she was implying. He sprinted to his dorm, changed into the first clothes he found, and sprinted back as fast as he could. He opened the door to find her in a short, pretty white nightgown, her hair still in that messy bun thing girls often did that he loved. In two strides, he reached her and took her lips to his. He pushed her toward her bed, and pulled at her hair tie until her hair fell in cascading waves down her back.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel loved the gentle but hurried feel of Tyler's fingers on her skin as he took off her nightgown. She loved the feel of his warm torso against hers, and she pressed herself closer. They were on the bed now, and nervous excitement pulled in her veins. He took a break from kissing her to kiss her neck. The feeling of his soft lips on her skin sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. She noted how ragged their breathing had become. Then, his lips claimed hers again. She tugged on the waistband of his adorable navy-and-green plaid boxers and realized that they were really going to do it. She was about to have sex for the first time. And she was definitely ready.

**Tyler's POV**

Tyler awoke to the rays of sunlight peering through the stained-glass windows of Rachel's dorm. He tightened his grip around her, smiling at the memory of last night. He had never felt happier. He felt her eyelashes flutter open against his neck. "Good morning, princess," he kissed the side of her head. "Mmm, good morning," she yawned, snuggling against him. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled, causing them both to laugh. Tyler blushed slightly when she looked up at him. "Wanna get some breakfast?" she asked. "Yeah. I think Kate's having a breakfast with her family, and she invited the sons and their girls. Do you wanna go?" he asked her, getting up. "Sure, that sounds fun," she said, getting up. Tyler looked at her alarm clock. "If we leave now, we'll be right on time." He grinned, throwing on his clothes and grabbing his keys. He watched as she picked out a white floral cotton dress from her closet and slipped it on. Then, she put on some flats. "Ready," she smiled, running her hands through her wavy hair to put it in place. Tyler smiled back, incredibly turned on by the fact that his girl got ready in two seconds and still looked insanely beautiful.

When the two got to Kate's house everyone was already there, and seated at the kitchen table in Kate's country style home. Rachel sat next to Reid and across from Pogue, and Tyler sat next to her as everyone greeted them with hellos. Kate placed a basket of biscuits in the middle of the table and took her seat in between Pogue and Sarah. "So, Rach, I heard you and Baby Boy kissed and made up at the party last night," Reid grinned at her. "Yeah, especially thanks to Mr. Parry over there," Rachel nodded toward Pogue. "He was the one who convinced me to come back to you," she whispered to Tyler, sending goose bumps down his spine. "Thanks, bro," Tyler pounded Pogue's fist. "No problem," he said. "Where'd you guys go after that then?" Reid asked, a knowing smirk on his face. Tyler stiffened. "We, uh, went to my dorm," Rachel answered, blushing. "And?" Reid nudged her playfully. Everyone watched as Tyler and Rachel's faces turned bright red.

"Jesus, I just lost my appetite," Pogue joked, throwing his napkin down for emphasis. "I knew it!" Reid shouted. "Nice goin', Baby Boy," Caleb laughed. Reid fake-sniffled loudly. "He's Baby Boy no more. Oh God, what has this world come to?" he cried out dramatically, earning several laughs and a punch in the shoulder from Pogue. "Shut up, you fag," Tyler growled, whipping a biscuit at the blonde brother's head. Reid ducked just in time, and stuck his tongue out at Tyler. Tyler reached out to shove him. Reid shoved him back. "Hey, cut it out!" Rachel laughed. "I'm in between you two, you know." Everyone at the table laughed again, and even Tyler found himself laughing with them. It felt good to be with all the people he cared about, and he felt like nothing could ever go wrong.

**Rachel's POV**

For the rest of the day, Rachel hung out with Tyler and Reid in their dorm. Then, as night started to approach, Reid suggested they all go to Nicky's, to which everyone happily agreed. Rachel decided to just wear what she had been wearing all day, since Tyler had told her she looked hot in it. Reid was the one who took her there because Tyler had to stop by his parent's house for his mom's birthday. Rachel had wanted to tag along, but Tyler had insisted that it would be incredibly boring, and he would take her to visit them next Saturday if she really wanted to.

Nicky's turned out to be a pretty cool place, in her opinion. Pogue, Caleb, Reid, Sarah, and she were all at a table sharing a basket of wings while Kate complained of the "fat content". "Lighten up, baby," Pogue grinned, pulling Kate onto his lap. Kate sighed and took a tiny bite of the wing in Pogue's hand, grimacing in disgust. "All right boys," Reid wiped his mouth off with a napkin. "Let's play some pool!" All the boys then got up and followed him to the pool table. Then, Sarah went to the bathroom, leaving just her and Kate. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw several male figures come into view. She turned to see Mark, Aaron, and their crew. Mark was glaring at her, and Aaron was grinning wickedly. Rachel pulled out her phone. "Ty? Mark and Aaron are here," she said. "Shit! That figures. Ok, just stay where you are, I'm on my way." His angered voice cracked through her cell. She snapped it shut and looked up to see that Kate had joined the others at the pool table. Nervous, Rachel figured she should join them. She got up and suddenly, she heard a click behind her.

"Don't move. Just act natural and follow me outside, and you won't get hurt," Mark's voice ordered._ He's got a gun! Where the hell did he get a gun?!_ She thought. She backed away from the table slowly, shooting frantic telepathic calls to the boys, who were too immersed in their game of pool in the far corner to notice. The bar was loud with music, and no one else seemed to notice anything was wrong. _Come on, people! Stop talking and look at me!_ She silently begged, but no one looked up. She turned to follow Mark, and in a desperate move for help, took the saltshaker off the table they'd been sitting at and flung it in the boy's direction. Not only did no one notice, but it missed, landing by Reid's feet. Rachel thought she might scream as she followed Mark out.

Of course, it was raining as she went outside. They were in the back parking lot, away from the commotion. It was eerily quiet. All she could hear was the rain. Aaron and the other guys were standing by Aaron's car, waiting. Mark shoved her in it and came in with her. Aaron closed the door and locked the car. "So," Mark began angrily. "You decided to cheat on me with that little Ipswich? I heard from his ex that you two had sex last night." He growled, pushing her to the floor of the car. "You're drunk!" she accused at the smell of his breath. He ignored her. "You've been with him how long? And you've already had _sex_ with him? I was with you for two fucking years, Rachel! And we never did it!" he yelled, ripping off her dress. "Stop!" she screamed, punching him with all her might. But being the football player that he was, he didn't even flinch. "Aaron almost raped you, and now I'm actually going to do it! And if you don't agree, I'll shoot you!" _When had he become such a maniac? _She thought frantically. "Now, let's see what Tyler thinks of this!" he laughed, taking out his phone.

**Tyler's POV**

Tyler immediately called Caleb as soon as he got off the phone with Rachel. He was speeding along the highway now, on his way to Nicky's. "Y'ello?" Reid answered obnoxiously. "Reid, put Caleb on." Tyler ordered. "Not right now, he's shooting!" Reid groaned. "Fine. Then just…keep an eye on Rachel. Mark and Aaron are there," "Damn those sons of bitches." Reid muttered. He heard Reid informing Pogue about the situation. "Don't worry, we'll keep Rach safe." He added. "Where is she?" Tyler asked. Silence. "Reid?" Reid didn't say anything. "Reid?" Tyler raised his voice. "Shit!" he heard Reid yell. "Reid!" Tyler shouted. "Tyler, it's Caleb. Don't worry, we'll find her." Caleb promised. "Oh my God…" he heard Reid stutter. "What? What is it?!" Tyler was frantic. "This is the saltshaker from our table…she was trying to get our attention! She's in trouble!" he heard Reid say in disbelief. "We've got it, Tyler. Just get here when you can." Caleb said before hanging up. Almost instantly, his phone rang again. "Hello, Tyler. It's Mark," a drunken voice slurred. "What do you want?" Tyler yelled. "I'm gonna rape Rachel, and you're gonna hear it!" Mark laughed. Tyler felt his blood run cold. Part of his dreams made sense now! That's why Rachel had been wearing her costume dress in his dream, and why Mark had grabbed her. He still didn't understand why Chase was in his dreams, but that didn't matter now.

"Tyler!" he heard Rachel scream. Then wails of pain erupted through his phone. "No!" he yelled into the phone. "I'm comin' Rachel! Hang on!" he shouted and then Mark hung up the phone. He sped all the way to Nicky's, tearing through the parking lot just in time to see the sons running toward Rachel. "Jesus Christ," he heard Pogue mutter as he flew out of his car. There was Rachel, lying on the ground, her dress hiked up and her straps broken. Reid was lifting her up as he reached her, and Tyler shoved him away. He then put Rachel's cold, wet body into his arms. "Rach? Rach?" he cried frantically. The boys anxiously crowded around him, and he heard one of the girls coming out, and gasping in shock. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. "Oh, thank God," he breathed. The group let out a collective sigh of relief, each murmuring quietly. Loud, hysterical sobs escaped Rachel's throat, and Tyler held her close to his chest, never wanting to let her go. Suddenly, a single shot rang out.

**Sorry for the long chapter:) And the cliff hanger! What happens next? Well you'll just have to wait and see;P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, they're much appreciated! Continue to R&R:)**

Blair: Alright, who's ready for a game of Truth or Dare?  
Jenny: Oh, I love Truth or Dare. Once, I had to eat an entire bag of marshmallows.  
Blair: That's nice, Little Humphrey. But, um, that's not how we play.

-Gossip Girl, Season 1

Chapter 6

Rachel felt Tyler put her wet body into his arms. "Rach? Rach?" he cried frantically. She heard someone gasp in shock. Her head hurt like hell where Mark had hit her. Slowly, she let her eyes flutter open. "Oh, thank God," Tyler breathed. All the rest of the sons and Sarah were gathered around her, each smiling at her in relief and murmuring quietly. Loud, hysterical sobs escaped Rachel's throat, and Tyler held her close to his chest. Rachel felt so violated and dirty, but being in his arms made her feel safe again. Suddenly, a single shot rang out.

Rachel's eyes shot open._ Oh God who was hit?! Please not Tyler! Was I hit? I didn't feel anything…_ were among the thousands of thoughts in her head. She looked up to see that Caleb's eyes were pitch as night, and that he had used his powers to stop the bullet in his tracks. The bullet now hovered in the air, in Caleb's full control. "Who did this?" he yelled angrily into the silent night. "Show yourselves, you damn bastards!" Pogue shouted the same time Reid yelled, "Get out here and fight, motherfuckers!" Mark stumbled drunkenly into view, his gun in his hand. Before Rachel could even blink, Tyler had released her and began charging at Mark. Reid sprinted to Tyler, eyes black, and slammed him on the side of Nicky's. She watched as Reid pinned Tyler tightly to the wall. "No, Tyler, don't!" Reid yelled, holding Tyler back as he struggled. Rachel saw that Tyler's eyes were black as well, and he looked so angry and agonized that she had to look away. "No! He raped her! He hurt Rachel! He hurt her!" Tyler was screaming. "I know Baby Boy! I know! But killing him does _nothing_!" Reid retorted. Sarah joined her on the ground, tears in their frightened eyes, and Pogue knelt in front of them as if to shield them from all this.

Caleb went up swiftly to Mark, who was glaring as he swayed drunkenly. "Caleb, no!" Rachel and Sarah shrieked in unison. Caleb acted as if he hadn't heard them, and took the gun out of Mark's hands before he could fire. Then, he took his fist back and swung, connecting to Mark's head with a sickening thud and sending him to the ground. After that, he stopped, as if he was contemplating something. "I'll do it." Tyler's hoarse, but calmer voice said after a few minutes. Caleb's head shot up and he glared at Tyler. Reid hesitantly let Tyler go, and Tyler walked confidently up to Mark. "No, it requires too much power," Caleb said firmly. "Do you really think I give a shit?" Tyler spat. "Fine. Do it, but control yourself," Caleb warned, going back to Sarah and holding her close. Tyler knelt down and placed his hands on Mark's head, his eyes dark. Mark didn't move, and after about a minute, Tyler released his hands, his eyes going back to normal. Before Rachel could question, Pogue answered, "He erased Mark's memory of seeing our powers, as fuzzy as they may be. Unfortunately, we can't erase the fact that he raped you…because Aaron and those guys knew…it would take up so much power…even that little bit aged Tyler significantly." A worried look crossed Rachel's face. "Don't worry though. Baby Boy hasn't used his powers as much as we have, so he'll be fine." "Where's Kate?" she asked, randomly thinking about Pogue's girl. "She's actually at the pool table talking to some girl from Spenser. I told her to stay inside while I…we took care of some things." He said. Suddenly, Tyler was by her side and lifting her up. "Let's go before I rip that dude's face off," he muttered, carrying her to his car.

***

The next day at school was one of the hardest for Rachel. She never even wanted to see Mark or Aaron again, but that wasn't going to happen. And as she walked in the halls hand in hand with Tyler, she could hear everyone talking about them.

"Did ya hear? Mark broke up with Rachel after he saw her with _Tyler Simms_. Apparently, those two have been sneaking around behind his back…but now they're together!"

"Guess what?! Tyler's ex, that new chick Gabbie, saw him and Rachel about to have sex after Nicole's party. She told Mark."

"Why does that _slut_ get to be with Tyler Simms?! I mean, all the sons accept her…what makes her, Sarah, and Kate sooo special?"

"Tyler Simms is with Rachel Cooper!"

"She's so hot. I wonder if she'll sneak around with _me_."

It was nauseating to hear all this talk. Why did people care so much about what she did? Or who? It's not like she was that interesting. Maybe the sons were, but she wasn't. Did people honestly think that if the sons thought she was interesting, then that made her interesting too? Apparently. Word had actually gotten to her parents already, but Rachel had ignored their numerous phone calls, only listening to one frantic and angry call from her mother, saying that if she wouldn't answer her phone, that they would have a serious talk when she came home for Thanksgiving break. Her mother was the kind of woman who wanted Rachel to be a debutante and all that shit Rachel could care less about. Her parents also wanted her to go to an Ivy League college. These two factors got her wound up at Spenser Academy, so she guessed she should be thanking her parents for partially bringing her and Tyler together. She kind of felt like her life was like Viola Hastings in _She's the Man._ She even had an older brother, Chris, although they didn't look _that _much alike and he was at Yale…and neither of them played soccer or was in a band.

"You ok, babe?" Tyler asked her, startling her out of her semi-deep thoughts. "Yeah. I'm fine." She replied cheerfully. He smiled and took her books out of her arm and carried them under his for her. She smiled sweetly as they walked into History.

**Tyler's POV**

It was now Friday. A whole school week had gone by. Tyler had to use every ounce of his inner strength to keep himself from tearing Mark to shreds each time he saw him. Who in the hell could do that to someone? At least he hadn't been bothering Rachel anymore…raping her seemed to have satisfied him and quieted his anger. And now Tyler could show the world how he was Rachel's, and Rachel was his. But because of all this, Tyler wanted to make sure that Rachel was never alone…that she was always with someone (even if it wasn't him) wherever she went. The sons agreed. Reid even suggested that they have a dorm party tonight, to which everyone thought would be kind of exciting.

Tyler was inside him and Reid's room cleaning up with him for the party. "Thanks for doing this for Rachel…it means a lot to me…and her. We all know you coulda gone to Nicky's or found a girl to play around with." Tyler said while making his bed. "Aw, no problem Baby Boy." Reid grinned. Tyler paused. "So..what's up with you? I mean, you normally treat all girls the same…but Rachel you actually treat with a sort of…respect. Why?" he asked. Reid met his eyes. "Well, you mean more to me than you think you do, Baby Boy. You _are_ my little brother. And I've seen the way you look at her…and the way she looks at you. She's good for you. And I can tell she means so much to you…that's why I care about her." He said, looking completely sincere. "Plus, she's hot," he winked, and Tyler glared, throwing a pillow at him. Reid threw it back.

"Hey, let's get out all our other pillows and put them on the floor so people can like chill and stuff." Reid said, opening the closet and pulling out several big pillows and tossing them on the hard floor. "Uh, what exactly are we gonna be doing?" Tyler mumbled. "I was hoping we could play a few…games." He grinned wickedly, pulling out some vodka and beer from underneath his bed. "I went shopping right after school." He explained. Tyler laughed and shook his head.

**Rachel's POV**

"All right Rach, truth or dare?" Reid asked, staring at Rachel from across the small circle the group had formed on the floor with an amused look in his blue eyes. "Dare." She said without hesitation, taking a sip from her beer. "Ok then!" Reid looked impressed, and she felt Tyler squeeze her shoulder. "I dare you to…make out with me again." A silence fell over the group. "Again? What do you mean _again_?" Tyler asked angrily. Rachel glared at Reid. Damn him for opening his big mouth when he was drunk. "Well, two years ago at Drew's party…we were all watching The Hills…you guys remember, right?" she asked. They all nodded. "Well, we had already had a few…but Reid suggested we do a shot every time someone said the word "like". We were both completely trashed at the end of the first episode. Neither of us was seeing anyone at the time…and it just…happened." Rachel turned to Tyler. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Thankfully, he smiled. "That's not that bad…just weird and…kinda funny. And at least you guys didn't go any further." He laughed. "I told you about this, Baby Boy." Reid said, opening another beer for himself. "Oh, yeah…I guess I didn't really care because I didn't know who you were then." Tyler smiled again, wrapping his arm tighter around her.

"Ok, pick a different dare, Reid." Nicole urged, looking happy in Jeff's arms. "Fine. I dare you to…to…make out with Nicole!" he smirked. Rachel shrugged. She had had too much to care. The boys hollered and whooped as Rachel and Nicole scooted near each other. Then they cheered as their lips met. Nicole tasted like cherry lip gloss and beer. "_Damn_!" she heard Pogue murmur and someone- probably Kate- slapped him on the shoulder. Then, the two girls pulled away and went back to their boys as if nothing had happened. "I'm in fucking heaven!" Reid yelled, throwing his hands up. "That was hot." Tyler grinned, wrapping her up in his arms again. "Hey, Rach. I'll be hangin' in you and Nicole's dorm more often, and I demand that you guys do that every time!" Jeff winked a bright green eye and ran his hands through his dark spiky hair. Rachel stuck her tongue out at him.

They then played I Never, drank some more, and watched a few movies on Tyler's laptop before falling asleep. Rachel woke up with a pounding headache, but that didn't surprise her. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the bright sunlight yet. She was wrapped in Tyler's arms on the bed. She shifted her body so that she could put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He gave a content sigh and wrapped his arms tighter around her. After a few minutes, she realized she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep and opened her eyes. She turned her head to kiss Tyler good morning, but gasped in shock. Rachel wasn't in Tyler's arms…she was in Reid's.

**OMG, right?! Haha lol! Review and tell me what ya think! And I'll get the next chapter up ASAP;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Loving you is like trying to touch a star, I know I can never reach you, but I can't help but try." Unknown

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel was freaking out. _How did I end up sleeping in Reid's arms? What happened last night? All I remember is watching some movies on Tyler's laptop on this bed with both of them._ Her clothes were all on ok and so were his…that was a good sign. She looked around and saw Tyler sleeping partially on his bed, as if he had tried to get to it, but passed out before he could get there. She hurriedly shot out of Reid's arm as if he had a contagious disease she was afraid of catching, and nearly tripped over Sarah and Caleb, who were sleeping peacefully on the floor together. This woke Reid up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before opening them. He looked up at her with exhausted and confused eyes. "R-reid what the hell?!" she whisper-yelled. He blinked, looking even more confused. Then, suddenly, realization crept onto his face. "Oh, God, Rach! I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean-" "Shut it, Garwin. I don't wanna hear it. I just hope that you didn't try to fool around with me while I was out." She sneered. "I would _never_ do that to you, Rachel." He whispered, his eyes begging for her to believe him. "What would Tyler, the person I _love_, think of this…of you? I know he would absolutely hate me…but just think about what it would do to him…and how he would feel about you." She said, watching his face as true sadness swept through it. Disgusted with herself for letting that happen, Rachel crept back to Tyler, stepping over Pogue and Kate, and Nicole and Jeff. She almost twisted her ankle on an empty beer bottle, but managed to catch herself. She went over to Tyler and gently tried to lift him up onto his bed. He awakened with a loud groan. "Hey." She smiled at him as his cerulean eyes opened to focus on her. "Hey." He croaked, smiling his sexy half-smile and stroking her hair. "Let's get you actually on the bed." She laughed, and he laughed too, eventually getting up and on the bed, pulling her up against him. Rachel ignored Reid's agonized eyes, knowing that she was right where she belonged.

**Reid's POV**

Reid knew what he did was wrong. He felt terrible. Last night, they had just started Bourne Identity, one of Rachel's requests out of him and Tyler's pile of favorite movies, when Tyler said he was going to go to bed. Everyone else was already asleep on the floor. Rachel promised that she would join him when the movie was over. Neither Reid nor Rachel realized that he was out before he'd even gotten there. They had both still had their headphones on, and were completely immersed in the movie. Rachel had fallen asleep on his shoulder about halfway through, though. She hadn't meant to, he knew, but she looked so sweet and peaceful that he had just decided to let her sleep. But then, his arm was staring to get numb from her sleeping on it, so when he put the laptop and their ear buds away, he awkwardly put his arm around her. She had shifted and, probably thinking he was Tyler, snuggled against him. Maybe it had been the alcohol, but every part of his body had tingled and felt hot. Partially forgetting about everyone else, he stupidly put both arms around her and lay down on his bed. He remembered doing it, but he didn't remember why. It had just felt so _good_.

But then seeing Rachel's face when he had woken up brought him back to reality. She had been so upset, so hurt…Reid knew he had completely ruined their friendship. He had liked her _so_ much…and how did he know? He had only loved one girl in his life. Her name was Anna Summers. Rachel had made him feel like Anna had. He had given Anna his everything, when one day, she broke up with him and moved to Canton, Ohio, where he found out that she had started dating some football player named Andy. It tore him apart because he had loved her so much. That was why he never wanted to love again. He and Rachel had always flirted last year and the year before, but he had just considered her one of his pretty play things, and she knew it. True, he had felt a little something when they had kissed at Drew's party, but he had just assumed that it had been the alcohol. Then, she started dating Mark, and honestly, Reid didn't even care at the time and probably would have forgotten about her if they hadn't been Biology partners last year. That night where Aaron had tried to mess with her, he had felt a small pang in his heart for her, but he threw it off, especially seeing how much Baby Boy cared about her. But then, when she started seeing Baby Boy, Reid got to know her as a person, and he could feel himself falling for her more than ever. But again, he threw it off. When Mark had raped her, Reid had felt so many emotions that he wanted to shout to the world what he felt for Rachel, but he knew better, and went to Tyler's aid instead…for Rachel. He knew she loved Tyler. He knew she would never love him as much, but that didn't stop the feelings. They tormented him continuously, and continued to torment him, because he didn't want to be in love ever again. He didn't want a girlfriend ever again. And he didn't want to fall in love with the very person that his brother was in love with.

**Rachel's POV**

Thanksgiving had come way too soon in Rachel's opinion. Although she was happy to take a break from avoiding Reid, it sucked to be in the dining room with her uptight family. They were eating at the dining room table made for twenty. Mr. Cooper sat at one end, with Mrs. Cooper right next to him. Rachel and Chris had chosen to sit across from each other a couple seats away from their parents. Rachel twirled the turkey and mashed potatoes around the shiny china plate with her fork while her family ate in silence. Normally, Rachel or her brother would have gladly ruined the silence, but Rachel felt too glum to care, and Chris was too busy stuffing his face and texting. "Christopher, put that damn thing away! And Rachel, eat your food!" Mrs. Cooper exclaimed suddenly, her voice echoing in the huge dining room and sending Rachel's fork clattering onto her plate. "Jesus, Mom." She muttered, while Chris secretly flipped her off, making Rachel chuckle. Everyone once again ate in silence, with the exception of her father getting into one of his occasional coughing fits.

Then, Rachel's phone went off, and the music of Breakup by Mario filled the room. Chris started laughing into his hands so that their mother couldn't see. Rachel didn't even apologize; glad to have something to rile her mom. Praying that it wasn't another "I'm so sorry" text from Reid, she checked her phone. "It's just a text from Tyler." She announced to no one in particular, and worked her thumbs across the keys to reply. Her mother spoke quietly. "Rachel, that's what your father and I wanted to talk to you about. We…heard you broke up with Mark." Rachel glared at her. "Yeah. He raped me, you know." "What?!" Chris shot out of his seat, bumping his legs against the table and causing everything to shake. Her mother's white wine fell over and spilled on the gold table clothe, but her mother didn't seem to notice. Their housekeeper replaced it with a new glass full of wine in seconds, taking the old one away. Chris grunted in pain and then sat back down. "That asswipe! I almost wanna head down to Spenser and give him a-" he started. "Christopher Cooper!" their mother scolded. "Anyway, we know that, dear, and we're terribly sorry. I think we have comforted you enough on that issue…but that's not the problem. The problem is you dating Tyler Simms." "Oooo, you're dating one of the sons now? That's tight!" Chris managed a grin, holding out his fist. She pounded it, grinning at her mother. "We specifically t-" "Yeah, mom. I know, but I didn't listen. Here's why. You should give him a chance. He's so sweet and he saved my life. All of the sons have. And I _love_ him." Rachel stared her mother straight in the eye, refusing to back down.

A long silence followed. Rachel didn't even blink as she stared at her mother. "He would love to meet you." She said, and her mom winced as if she had shouted. "Elizabeth, let her date him." Mr. Cooper whispered in her mother's ear. Mrs. Cooper squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fist around her fork, and Rachel was afraid that she was going to start screaming. But then she slowly opened her eyes and said, "Fine. But don't come to me if something goes wrong. All I'm going to do is say 'I told you so'." "Yay! Thanks mom!" Rachel squealed. Her mother managed a small smile while Chris cheered as if he'd won the lottery.

**Tyler's POV**

It was getting close to Christmas time now, and Tyler was beyond excited. He kept thinking about all the possible gifts he could give Rachel, and how he could give them to her. He had it narrowed down to either a necklace or a promise ring, and he was hoping to give it to her underneath the big Christmas tree and the mistletoe in the Spenser library.

Right now, though, he was playing pool with the sons at Nicky's. It was just the guys, all hanging out and talking about girls. The Mark incident was deep in the back of his thoughts now, along with the suspicion of Chase still being alive. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. There was Rachel, looking beautiful and…upset? "Whoa, baby, what's wrong?" he said to her bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I need to talk to you." She said, taking his hand and leading him to a quiet corner. Then, she looked deep into his eyes, and he watched as hers filled with tears. "Hey, hey. What is it?" he pulled her close. She was sobbing. "I-I don't k-know what to do!" she wailed. "What? What's wrong?" She pulled away and he searched her eyes for an answer. That was when her mouth opened, and she whispered, "Tyler…I-I'm pregnant."

**O.M.F.G. Wanna know who's the daddy? You're gonna have to wait and find out in the next chapter;) In the meantime, you can vote who YOU think it is on the poll on my profile.**

**See ya guys later! I'm gonna go work on the next chapter:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Rachel's POV**

"Wait, _what_? Y-you're…pregnant?" Tyler sputtered. Rachel nodded, feeling the tears coming even faster now. "I…I'm so s-sorry!" she sobbed at his baffled expression. Quickly, his expression changed to concern. "Oh, Rach, it's ok." He soothed, putting her back into his strong arms. She knew he was still in shock and just trying to comfort her, but she appreciated it. When her crying had calmed down, he pulled away. "Is it…mine?" he asked. Rachel didn't meet his eyes. "I don't know." She replied. Suddenly, she felt his fingers lifting her chin up. "Hey, don't worry. If it's not mine…we'll figure something out. No matter whose it is, I will _not_ leave you. I'll raise the baby as if it were mine." He said, looking deep into her eyes, and she could tell he meant every word. For the first time all day, Rachel smiled and kissed her boyfriend lightly on the lips.

She thought back to yesterday…

"_Nicole? Nicole?!" "What is it, Rach?" "I…I just realized…my period is nine days late." Rachel whispered. Nicole rushed up to her, her hazel eyes flashing with worry. "Really? Are you sure?" she asked. Rachel nodded. Nicole scurried over to her dresser and pulled out a small box. "Have you, you know, thrown up at all?" she asked. "Um, yeah, yesterday morning. I just thought it was because…I ate that nasty meat in the cafeteria…"Rachel trailed off. Nicole handed her the box. "I got one of these 'cause…well…me and Jeff aren't always…careful." She mumbled. She then watched Rachel with concerned eyes as Rachel headed to the bathroom. A few minutes passed before Rachel let out a strangled wail. "Rachel?" Nicole pounded on the door. "Nic…it says __**yes**__!"_

Rachel wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do now, but she was thankful to have Tyler by her side. "So, our baby's really in there." He said, smiling and gently placing his hand on her belly. Rachel laughed softly, putting her hand over his.

**Reid's POV**

Reid saw Rachel on the path to the library, her hair flowing in the winter wind, and her long legs looking stunning in a pair of purple tights. Even in her school uniform and some navy wool trench, she looked hot. "Reid, have you seen Kate?" a female voice suddenly said, startling him out of his thoughts. He turned around to face Sarah. "Um, no." he responded as politely as he could as Rachel was walking further away. "She's not answering her phone…I don't know, maybe I'm being paranoid…do you think she's with Pogue?" "Yeah. Probably." He mumbled. "Ok. Yeah. Well, if you see her, tell her to call me." "Yeah, ok." He said as she walked away. Reid then hurried to catch up with Rachel, his feet crunching on the light dusting of the first snowfall. "Rachel, hey!" he called as he neared her. She turned and, meeting his eyes, scowled and picked up her pace. He still managed to catch up to her. "I-" he started. "I know, Reid, you're sorry. I understand. It's fine. That was a while ago. Apology accepted." She spat. "That's not what-" "I don't care, Reid." She still wasn't meeting his eyes. "God, would you just let me fucking talk?" he growled. "Fine." "I heard you're pregnant." "Yeah. And?" "I wanted to let you know that…I'm here…if you need me." He mumbled. Rachel stopped and, finally, she met his eyes with her emerald green ones. She gave him a strange look. "Well, thanks." She said, turning around to go up the stairs to the library. Reid caught her arm.

It was something about the way her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and the way it was making her eyes water so they looked brighter. It was something about the way the small, falling snowflakes clung to her long, black lashes. It was something about the way her raspberry lips were perfectly pouted that made him take her in his arms and kiss her. It felt glorious to have her lips finally on his, but just when his dream came true, it shattered. She pulled away hard, pushing him far away. "God, Reid, what the hell is your problem?! Don't you know I'm in love with Tyler? I _love_ him, Reid. And I know you love him, too, as if he were your own brother. So, then, why are you doing this? Do you know how much this could hurt him?" she was yelling. _God, she's right. I'm such an idiot. I can understand why Baby Boy fell for her so fast, though,_ he thought. "Tyler is so sweet. I know he would never hurt me. But you…you would cheat on me in a heartbeat if it was you I was in love with. You would never respect me." She hissed. "What?! I would definitely respect you. Don't _you_ understand, Rachel? I'm in love with you, too!" he countered. "No, you're not! You just think you are because you can't have me and I don't want you. That's all it is! And then, once you do me, I'll be _nothing _to you again, like all the other girls." "That's not true! I really am in love with you! If that baby was mine, I'd be by you're side the whole damn time and I would raise our kid better than any other dad. Hell, even if the baby wasn't mine, what I would want is for me to be there for you, but you won't even allow that!" "That's because your feelings and your ways could ruin everything I have with the boy I love." With that, Rachel stomped into the library, leaving Reid alone in the cold…or so he thought.

"Really, Reid?" a voice sneered. Reid whipped around. It was Tyler, glaring at him, his eyes pitch black. _Shit._ "I saw everything." he stated. "Look, Baby Boy. I'm sorry. And this isn't Rachel's fault." Reid gulped nervously. "I know. I heard her. I'm not mad at her. I'm mad at _you_." "Tyler-" "My own _brother_? Seriously, who woulda thought?" Tyler gave a sarcastic laugh. "All right, chill out-" "No! I will not chill out!" Tyler yelled, taking Reid and slamming him to the ground. "Rachel could never love you. You don't care about her." Tyler growled. "Oh, yeah? I kissed her first, you know. I could have had her anytime I wanted." Reid shoved back, sending Tyler into one of the tall pine trees. The force of Tyler hitting the tree caused the snow to fall off the branches and onto him, but Tyler was back up in no time.

**Tyler's POV**

Anger mounted in Tyler as he narrowed his eyes at Reid. He barely noticed the pain in his back from hitting the tree. "So what if you kissed her first! You never acted on it. Yeah, you probably could've had her at any time," Tyler paused. Then, he began to run towards Reid. "But not now; now she's mine!" Tyler yelled, slamming into Reid and throwing him into the trees. He heard Reid grunt in pain and the tree let out a loud snap. Tyler followed him into the trees, now fearing that they could be seen or heard. He ran toward Reid, but stopped. The boys stared at one another, panting. Reid was still on the ground. Neither of them moved or said anything. After a while, Tyler spoke. "I love Rachel. Why are you trying to take the girl I love?" he said in a calmer but agonized voice. He could see Reid pause. "She…I like her. I can't help it. I'm sorry." Reid mumbled. Tyler's anger flared up again. "You _can_ help it though! Rachel and I…we love each other! And you don't like her that much anyway. Once you do her, she won't mean anything-" "Why does everyone keep saying that?! I like Rachel a lot…way more than you think. I would _never_ hurt her and I made that clear to her." Reid growled. "Well, she's already chosen me." Tyler said smugly. "Oh, just wait and see until I'm done with you!" Reid yelled, charging again. The boys were suddenly cut short by the sound of someone screaming. The two glanced at one another. "Rachel!" they said in unison, dashing to the location of her screams. Another scream joined Rachel's. "That's Sarah! What the fuck is going on?" Reid yelled as they ran. The girls' screams continued, and Tyler ran faster, hoping he would make it to her in time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rachel cut across the snow covered grass to get to her dorm quicker. She was so frustrated with Reid. How dare he kiss her! Who did he think he was? Then Rachel began to think about her baby. She really had no idea whose it was; it was either Tyler's or Mark's…unless something happened around that time that she didn't remember, but she doubted that. Was it a girl or a boy? What would Tyler and she name it? What would they do about school? She continued to walk off the path and went toward the back doors of the dorms; that way she could get to her room faster. "Hey, Rach." A voice said. She turned to see that Sarah had joined her.

"Hey, Sarah." Rachel tried to make her tone more cheerful. "So what-Ahhh!" Rachel choked as the ground beneath her gave way and she fell. Thankfully, the bottom wasn't too far down, so she landed quickly.

"Rachel! Are you ok?" Sarah called from above. Rachel brushed off the dirt and snow.

"Yeah…I think this is that underground tornado shelter…they really need to rebuild this thing then." She mumbled. She heard Sarah laugh nervously.

"Yeah, that wood's been there since like the 1800s. It probably collapsed from the weight of this freakin' blizzard. You know what? I can't find Kate, and she's worrying the crap outta me, so I'm gonna call her again." she said back. Rachel now took the time to look at her surroundings. Fortunately, she saw some old wooden stairs so that she could get out. Suddenly, she heard a cell ring from behind and her stomach lurched. That sounded like Kate's phone. Frightened, she slowly turned around, gulping nervously. There in the corner was Kate. Her body lay on the ground. She was _dead_.

An unnatural wail burst out of Rachel's lips. She was screaming, and she couldn't stop…she couldn't move. Sarah must have looked down, because she was screaming with her now. When Rachel's throat became hoarse, her screams quieted into quick gasps and sobs. "Sarah! What is it? What's wrong?" she heard Tyler's voice yell. Finding her legs, she started to run up the stairs toward him, but Tyler quickly jumped down and captured her into his arms. She heard him inhale sharply at the sight of Kate.

"It coulda been Chase." She heard Reid growl. So he had heard them screaming too. Rachel pulled away slightly to face Tyler.

"You don't think…" she whispered to him, trailing off.

"I don't…I mean, unless…Oh! If he's here, then he hasn't been using his powers! That's why we couldn't sense him." Tyler exclaimed. "Sneaky little bastard." He mumbled. Rachel stroked his back, and he responded by kissing her forehead. "Ok…well, maybe it isn't Chase, but just in case, we should head back to the dorms and keep the girls company tonight." Tyler said.

"That's a good idea." Reid said as he walked toward the stairs. Tyler stopped him.

"You and Caleb will stay with Sarah. Pogue and I'll stay with Rachel." Tyler said firmly. Reid glared at him, but then silently went up to join Sarah.

"We'll go tell Provost Higgins." He mumbled as he wrapped an arm around the shaken Sarah. Rachel watched as they walked off. When they were gone she turned back to Tyler.

"You saw us, didn't you?" she said softly.

"Yeah, but I heard you guys too. Don't worry. I'm only mad at Reid." He said. She nodded, and the two headed off to the dorms.

Tyler's cell rang and he answered, talking quickly and quietly before hanging up. "That was Pogue. He'll meet us in your dorm…I don't…want him to see Kate. Do you…think you could comfort him? I kinda wanna search around for any signs of Chase." He said.

"Sure." She replied, feeling her stomach clench with nerves. "Nicole's out with Jeff." Rachel mumbled.

"Good." Tyler nodded. When they reached her dorm, Pogue was already there.

"So what's up? Is Chase here, or what?" he asked. Rachel felt her eyes tearing up. Pogue glanced at her. "What? What is it?" he sounded alarmed now. Tyler spoke.

"Yeah, we think Chase's here…and that he, um…killed Kate." Pogue froze.

"What?! You're…joking, right?" he choked. Tyler forced Pogue inside and sat him on Rachel's bed.

"No. Rachel and Sarah found her. I'm so sorry, but I'm gonna try and find him. It'll be ok, just stay here with Rach." Tyler said, and then he nodded to Rachel as he left. Rachel immediately sat next to Pogue and began rubbing his shoulder.

"Pogue? Pogue? Are you…do you need anything?" she asked, as he just stared at the floor. She then watched as tears fell down his cheeks.

"She's gone." He choked, and Rachel found herself holding his head against her chest. Just as he had held her while she cried, she now held him. She couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to loose the one you love. Life without Tyler would be…unthinkable.

Suddenly, Pogue's crying stopped, and he pulled away and looked up at her with pitch black eyes. "Who did you say killed her?" he snarled, looking so angry that Rachel recoiled from him.

"Um…we think Chase?" she said weakly. Next thing Rachel knew, Pogue had flown out of the room, leaving her alone. Slightly annoyed and slightly worried, she was about to pull out her cell and call Tyler when it suddenly felt like someone else was in the room. She turned around and gasped.

"Hello, beautiful." Chase smiled.

**Tyler's POV**

Tyler had just left the dorm building when he ran into Gabbie. "Hey, Tyler. Still with Rachel, huh?" she said with fake nonchalance. Before he could answer, she continued. "That's great. That's just great." She sneered. "Do you have any idea how much this is hurting me?! I saw you and her about to have sex in her fucking dorm room, you know. I have the room right across from hers. But maybe you failed to notice that. I told Mark about it, though, since she was dating _him _at the time." Tyler had just been about to tell her he didn't have time for this, but that last piece of information hit like a blow to the stomach. He whirled around to face her.

"You told him?!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I did!" she yelled back. Fuming, Tyler turned back around.

"I can't deal with you anymore." He said to her.

"Well-"

"No, just leave me and Rachel alone, got it?" he spat, getting up in her face. She glared at him, and then turned around and stomped off.

Tyler then resumed his search for Chase, looking for any kind of clue. He didn't know what he was expecting to find. A fucking footprint? Chase's swim cap? He was obviously hoping to find Chase himself, or at least feel Chase using his powers. He shuddered, thinking about Kate, and her cold, lifeless body. Chase had probably strangled her somehow, and then hid her there. And it was probably bait to get Pogue, but Pogue was with Rachel, and he knew Rachel would call him if something went wrong. He knew it would have been smarter to stick Pogue with Caleb, but there was no chance in hell he was letting Reid anywhere near Rachel.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind him. He turned around to see Reid. Tyler didn't greet him, and kept on walking. Reid caught up. "I'm gonna help you find Chase." Reid grunted.

"Whatever." Tyler muttered. The two boys walked slowly, carefully glancing at every possible object, together in silence.

**Rachel's POV**

"W-what do you want?" Rachel stuttered to Chase. She watched as he smiled.

"Oh, I've missed you, Rachel. We haven't seen each other in so long."

"We thought you were dead!" she blurted.

"We?" he asked. _Act like you don't know about the sons,_ she thought.

"The whole school…this whole town! What happened?" she gasped, forcing herself to hug him.

"It's a long story. We'll…catch up sometime." He was still smiling as they pulled away.

"Yeah. Defiantly. So, _how_ did you get in here?" she asked.

"Oh, you're roommate let me in. I said I was a…an old friend of yours."

"Cool." Rachel said awkwardly.

"I just waited back in that bathroom for you…I don't really want the sons to see me yet. Anyway, I came to ask you a favor."

"Oh?"

"I've noticed that two of the sons seem to fancy you very much. Tyler and Reid. I don't know how much you know about any of the sons, but you can help me."

"H-how?"

"Well, it's quite simple, actually." He grinned, suddenly grabbing her. Rachel struggled and squirmed, but his grasp was too tight. "You see, everything…from Kate…and now you…is all part of my plan! Without the people they love in their lives, the boys are weaker than even the average human. They are very vulnerable, and I'll easily be able to steal their powers." He put a hand firmly around her mouth.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" she asked, her voice garbled by his hand.

"Shh." He whispered seductively in her ear. "Not yet, beautiful. And if you're lucky, not at all. Now, what I'm going to do is take over your mind just enough so that I can control it, but you can see what's happening. And, using you, I'm going to completely turn Tyler and Reid against one another. It'll be fun. Hopefully, poor little Poguey and Caleb won't get in our way." He now put his hands around her head. "This won't hurt a bit." He smirked, and all of a sudden she felt what seemed like a huge jolt inside her head. Rachel suddenly realized she had no control over her body, and that Chase was the one controlling it; he was inside of her. "Let's do this, shall we?" his voice asked inside her head, and Rachel could only watch as her body walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys! Don't forget to review if you can! :)**

**Rachel's POV**

_Oh my God, OH MY GOD! Why is he doing this? What does he want? _Rachel thought as Chase controlled her body towards the boys' dorms. She tried to cry out but nothing happened; her body just kept walking. "Shh, it's ok, Rachel." Chase cooed in her head. "You know, maybe if you had started dating me, we wouldn't have this problem."

"But you didn't even like me like that! You liked Kate…" she trailed off, slowly piecing the facts together.

"You understand now, don't you? I was only interested in Kate to get to the sons. But you weren't a part of the sons' lives yet…not really. I always thought you were cute." He replied. Then he laughed. They had now reached Tyler and Reid's room. The door was locked, but Chase used his powers through Rachel's body to walk right through. Then, her fingers unlocked it, and her body sat on Reid's bed. Suddenly, the door flew open, and there was Reid.

"Rachel!" he gasped, surprised and out of breath. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. There's something…I have to say." Rachel's voice said seductively.

"Ok? Um, hold on a sec. You should probably know that I felt Chase using his powers. I came here to get my phone to check with the others. Tyler didn't feel anything yet, and I don't plan on telling him, no offense. I mean, you can text him if you want." He said, grabbing his iphone which happened to be by Rachel's thigh. Rachel's body grabbed his hand, and he blushed pink. "What are you-"

"Reid, I realized that Tyler is not who I want." Her voice said.

"Wait, _what_?" Reid dropped his hand away from her.

"I thought long and hard, and it's you I want, Reid."

"No," he shook his head. "You just said-" he started. Rachel's body stood up and moved very close to Reid, putting a finger on his lips. Reid froze.

"I know. I've changed my mind." She murmured. Rachel was screaming inside of her body, but her screams were silent to everyone but Chase.

"No. As much as I hate Tyler right now, I don't want to hurt him more than I have. He's my brother, and I hurt him first." Reid said._ Thank you, Reid!_ She thought, loosening her anger on him, but Rachel could tell he was struggling not to give in. His breathing had quickened, and he was forcing himself to not look at her.

"Reid, you can't tell me that you don't want me." Rachel's body said, shrugging her wool coat to the floor and nudging Reid to his bed and sitting on him. Her body wrapped her legs around his torso and her lips began kissing his neck.

"R-rachel. _Please _stop." He moaned, his fingers trembling as they went up to push her away.

"C'mon, Reid. Be the bad boy I know you are. I'm done with Tyler." Then suddenly, Reid was kissing her the way Tyler had when they were sneaking around, the way he had kissed her to convince her to give into him. The kisses were urgent and passionate, like he had waited so long and couldn't help himself. Just like Tyler. Rachel began sobbing inside her body, and Chase laughed again. Reid unbuttoned her blouse and threw off his jacket and shirt. Rachel's body ran her fingers along his chest. Then, the worst happened. The door flew open, and there was Tyler. He stared at them, looks of horror and betrayal flashing on his face. Rachel broke down at his pain.

"Tyler, I-" Reid started, but Tyler charged at Reid with a loud scream and began punching him. Reid fought back. The two boys were tossing around on the floor while they threw punches at each other's faces. Shouts of emotional and physical pain erupted from both boys as they fought.

"Stop it, Chase! _Please_!" Rachel screamed. But once again, Chase only laughed.

"I can't. This is too much fun, babe." He sneered. Then, Pogue and Caleb appeared, Sarah shielded behind them. "Aw, damn. Party's over." Chase groaned playfully. "Well, Rachel, this might actually hurt a bit." His voice echoed in her head. Next thing Rachel knew, every part of her body was in incredible pain. Then, suddenly, everything went dark.

**Tyler's POV**

Tyler was just about to punch Reid in the face for the sixth time when everyone else came in the room. "What the _hell_ is going on?" Caleb demanded. Then, his eyes landed on Rachel, beautiful, sweet Rachel in only her bra and skirt. "Reid-" Caleb started.

"I didn't m- she just…came at me!" Reid protested loudly as Rachel put on her shirt.

"The fuck with that!" Tyler yelled.

"Reid's right." An eerily familiar voice said soothingly. All the sons turned to see Chase, an unconscious Rachel in his arms. An animal-like roar erupted from Pogue, but Caleb pinned him to the wall with a deafening thud. Tyler got ready to attack, but Chase stopped him. "No, boys. You remember the rules now, don't you? You touch me, she dies. You touch her, she dies." He smirked.

"Leave her outta this!" Reid growled.

"Nah, I don't think I want to."

"You killed Kate! Why?" Sarah suddenly blurted, bursting into tears. She started to sink to the ground, but Caleb had left Pogue and caught her, holding her close in his arms as she sobbed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sarah. I _really_ am." Chase cooed sarcastically.

"You son of a bitch!" Pogue erupted, lunging toward Chase.

"Well, I'm getting quite bored. That's enough for today." Chase yawned, suddenly disappearing in a dramatic cloud of black, wispy smoke just as Pogue reached him. Pogue growled in frustration as Tyler and Reid rushed up to the abandoned Rachel.

"Outta my way, you bastard." Tyler spat, pushing Reid away and taking Rachel in his arms. Everyone crowded around Tyler and Rachel. Pogue and Sarah whispered comforting words to each other as tears spilled down their cheeks. Reid and Caleb had the same hardened, pained expression. Tyler felt Rachel's chest rising and falling evenly up and down. "She's asleep. I'll go take her up to her room." He announced.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel awoke to darkness. _What happened? How long have I been out?_ She thought. Slowly, her eyes adjusted. She was in her dorm room. Nicole was sleeping peacefully in her bed. _Is this a dream? A trick? _She looked around to see Tyler, sleeping in her desk chair. _So everything's…ok? And Tyler brought me back to my room…_ She noted that he was not sleeping with her. What had happened? She thought back to earlier, and the memories of Tyler and Reid flooded back. She had caused both of them so much pain. And Pogue and Sarah too…Kate's death was her fault. She'd probably end up ruining Caleb's life too, somehow. Everything was starting to get back to normal for them, when bam…here comes Rachel Cooper, here to ruin everything. Extremely upset with herself, Rachel quietly snuck out the door. Then as she was walking outside, a burst of cold air smacked into her, making her wide awake. She looked down and realized she was still in her school uniform, no coat. She gave a frustrated groan and sank to the ground. Rachel let the tears fall as she thought about everything that had happened. Suddenly, someone from behind slipped a jacket around her shoulders. It was navy blue, and a familiar tiny, pink rhinestone heart pin caught her eye. "What the hell are you doing out here?" Tyler's voice said coldly. Feeling more tears coming, she struggled to hold them back as she turned around to face him.

"Just, um…" she trailed off. His face showed no emotion, although his eyes were hard. He sat next to her, keeping a distance. "I'm sorry," she choked, pulling his jacket tighter around her and breathing in his scent. A wave of memories flooded through her. Everything from when they first meet at the party to Halloween to when he saved her from Mark. All their kisses- in the bathroom, the woods, her dorm, everything. "I didn't-"

"I know, Chase was using you." Tyler said simply. She turned her head to look at him. He was looking out across the grounds, his hair blowing in the winter wind.

"So you're not…mad at me?" she asked.

"What? No, why would I be mad at you?" he turned to face her, giving her a confused look.

"Nothing. It just…seems like you don't…wanna be near me. That's all. I mean, after all that happened…"

"Yeah, but that's not your fault. I'm just upset with Reid…and myself. Reid could have controlled himself." He said, scooting closer.

"Yes, it is my fault." She said sullenly.

"No, it really isn't. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. Caleb warned me about including you in my life, but I didn't listen. I thought everything would be fine." He said, looking sadly at the ground. "I'll never forgive myself for the danger I've put you in."

"Don't! Don't say that! I love you, Tyler! I'm absolutely crazy about you! I would rather live a life full of extreme danger…even die, than live a life without you!" she cried, channeling some Bella Swan.

"Really?" he looked hopefully in her eyes.

"Yes. Really." She smiled slightly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. "Ever."

**Like it? Sorry it was so short!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Big thanks to KaylaSimms1990, alanalovestim, DanaO1230, Abigail06, sixthson, AkashaCullen26, WhatPrinceEnigma, Jess-Tyson, and .1010! You guys are amazing and thanks so much for your positive feedback on my first fanfic! And to everyone else who reads my story, I hope you're enjoying it! :)**

**Tyler's POV**

___It all made sense now, the dreams he'd been having. When Rachel had described her ordeal, it was eerily similar to his dreams. Now, in this dream, he couldn't see anything, just blackness. He knew what that meant. Someone was going to die. He heard Chase laugh somewhere, but he couldn't see him. Someone was going to die, and Chase was going to kill them._

Tyler woke up and tried not to move. Rachel was sleeping peacefully in his arms. After they had gone back to her dorm, Tyler had vowed that he would never leave her side. He knew that Chase was not finished, and he didn't know when Chase would strike. Tyler pulled her closer and a sweet sigh escaped her lips as she shifted in her sleep. He kissed the back of her head gently. He loved her so much, and he was not willing to lose her. But the things Caleb had told him still haunted his mind.

"_I don't want what…happened to Sarah to happen to her." Caleb had mumbled. _

"_What are you saying? That I should never be with her?" _

"_Um, sort of. If she's with you, you're putting her in danger." _

"_Oh, ok. So you can be with Sarah, and Pogue can be with Kate, but I can't be with Rachel? How does that make sense?"_

_. "It was very hard for Pogue and me to handle these relationships. And we didn't even realize the danger we were putting them in!" Caleb had stated to raise his voice. _

"_But I am in love with this girl, Caleb! You can't just tell me to stay away from her. Would you stay away from Sarah? And do you really think I can't protect Rachel? I can keep her out of this!" _

"_No, you can't, Tyler! And you can't possibly love her. You just met her! Nothing has happened between you two, and nothing will happen." _

"_You don't know that!" _

"_Fine. If you really care about Rachel, let her go. Let her live a normal life, without you or any of us in it. Because would you really like it if she died…and it was all because of you?" Caleb had asked._

Those last words sent chills down Tyler's spine. If Rachel died, and it was his fault…the whole world would end for him. Reluctantly, he went back to sleep, still as anxious as ever. Every noise, every flicker of light made his eyes dash around, expecting to find Chase. Tyler knew he wouldn't be getting any good sleep for a while, but if it meant keeping Rachel safe then it was worth it.

Morning came much too soon for Tyler. When he awoke, the sun was reflecting brightly against the fallen snow, causing the already harsh rays of the sun to practically blind him as he got up. He heard Rachel yawn and get up next to him. He turned to her. "Merry Christmas." He whispered, kissing her.

**Rachel's POV**

"Merry Christmas." Rachel whispered back, kissing him again. "Oh! I have your present!" she exclaimed. She hopped up to the dresser by Nicole's empty bed (she was spending Christmas with Jeff's family in Boston) and pulled out a tiny box wrapped in shiny red and green paper. She handed it to him and watched as he opened it, calmly but eagerly.

"A mixed CD?" he grinned.

"Yup! It's got Nirvana, Coldplay, Metallica, Radiohead, Rise Against…everything for my rocker boy." She winked.

"I love it. The boys'll be jealous. And I love this picture on the front. Who took it?" he asked, fingering the cover which had a picture of them kissing at Nicky's by the pool table. Tyler was leaning over with the stick, about to take a shot, and she was perched on the edge of the pool table. It was cute and edgy.

"Caleb took it. With Sarah's camera. Then she gave that to me."

"Thanks, it's awesome!" he smiled.

"But that's not it!" she said, handing him another, larger box. He opened it to reveal a navy blue cashmere sweater.

"Thanks, Rach. I'll wear it right now." He tugged it over his delicious body. "Anyway, for your present, I want you to come with me." He said, taking her hand. He threw on some jeans and his jacket and she changed into a maroon sweater and jeans and shrugged into her black North Face. She then put on the cream colored cashmere gloves and hat her mother had sent her (she had opened those gifts last night, when they had arrived). Her dad had given her a gift card to Saks. Her brother had gotten her the Flip HD video camera that already had a video of him imitating their mom, which always made Rachel laugh. But Rachel was incredibly excited for Tyler's gift. She had no idea what it was.

Tyler led her through the woods on the campus grounds. After a several minutes, he gripped her hand tighter. "Close your eyes." He murmured. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." She obeyed, and he led her forward a little longer. Then, they came to a stop. "Ok, open." He said. She did, and was amazed to see a small, beautiful pond in the center of a tiny field. The almost frozen water was an icy blue, not greenish brown.

"Oh my God! This place is…" she trailed off happily.

"I know. I found it when I was looking for Chase." He said, then turned to her. "I have one more gift too." He pulled out a long, baby blue box.

"You went to Tiffany's?!" she cried, eagerly taking it and ripping it open. She heard him chuckle and she smiled wider. Inside was a silver locket with an aqua colored stone in the center. "T-tyler…it's…it's beautiful!" she felt herself tearing up. Tyler took it gently from her and she held up her hair so that he could put it on. She could feel his fingers trembling as they brushed her neck, giving her goose bumps. Then he kissed her neck and then turned her around and held her close.

After a few moments, they pulled away. "All right, let's head back." Tyler said, taking her hand and leading her back. They went back through the trees and started across the field in front of the dorms. There wasn't a single person in sight, or so Rachel thought. Suddenly, up ahead, she spotted a guy in a black trench walking toward them. His head was bent to shield it from the cold wind and the light snow that had started to fall. She looked up to see Tyler squinting at the approaching figure. Then, his eyes widened and Rachel's stomach plummeted. "Dammit! What the-" he yelled in frustration, hurdling himself in front of Rachel to protect her. Chase was here.

"What do you want?" Tyler shouted loudly when Chase finally approached them.

"Oh, you know, the usual. World domination, the mass destruction of all living things, the works." Chase smirked. "But although I thoroughly enjoy your presence, Baby Boy, I actually came to speak to Rachel, so if you could please-"

Rachel watched as Tyler clenched his fists tightly and then roughly shoved Chase to the ground. "I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say, Collins." He growled.

"Well, that's too bad. Because if you want her to live, you better start following my instructions." Chase send, sending out a powerful wave of energy that sent Tyler flying back. Then, he used his power to force Rachel slowly to the ground, as if gravity had just intensified immensely. Chase knelt down to look into her eyes and cupped her face into his hands. "All I wanted to say is that I'm not done with you yet. It's not over." He smiled, and then disappeared in the same black smoke. Tyler was by her side in a millisecond.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, checking her for any bruises or bleeding and helping her up. She forced herself out of the paralyzed state of fear she was in and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. C'mon, I'll drive you to your parents." He said, walking toward the parking lot. When they got to his car, she stopped him.

"Will you stay with me?" she whispered, letting her fear show. He looked down at her with agonized eyes.

"No, I can't. It's… I need to see my family and you need to see yours. Go. Spend time with your family. Have fun."

"But-" she whimpered, the tears filling up her eyes. God, she felt like such a baby, but she was so scared right now.

"I won't be far. I won't let him hurt you or anyone in your family." He said, getting into the car. Rachel hoped like hell he was right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay! I had a bit of writers block and I was super busy(as in, I had a lot of places to go haha). Also, my computer broke, so getting up these next few chapters might be a bit of a struggle:( But here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Big thanks to Jess-Tyson! You're amazing! (And guy's, if you haven't checked out her story, ****Always There****, DO IT….after you read mine;)**

**Chapter 12**

**Tyler's POV**

"Pass the gravy, would you please, Tyler?" Linda Simms asked, her voice echoing in their large castle of a house. Tyler was deep in thought, worried sick about Rachel. He hadn't even touched his food. "Tyler?" Richard Simms said in a loud voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, here." He grunted, pushing the gravy down to his mother.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her blue eyes widening with concern.

"I guess. I…just need some fresh air. I'll be back." He said, getting up abruptly and walking quickly out the door. He then went into his Hummer and sped off to the Cooper house. As soon as he got there, he waited patiently in his Hummer for any signs of Chase. He could see inside the house, and he watched as people wandered around and mingled with each other. Then, Tyler saw Rachel, looking stunning in a tight black dress with sleeves that went just past her elbows. She looked right at him, her emerald eyes full of fear and worry. To comfort her, he gave her a nod that said, "It'll be ok." She nodded back

**Rachel's POV**

The thought of Chase appearing out of no where and killing her family haunted Rachel's mind all throughout the winter break. She saw his face, smiling at her evilly, every time she closed her eyes. The death of Kate still lurked in the back of her mind also. Kate never deserved to die that way. Rachel knew he would kill her soon. Chase was a hell of a creepy killer. Every noise made her whirl around, and she expected to see him there. Luckily, Tyler was always nearby, but not as close as Rachel would have liked. He had insisted on 'giving her space' and 'letting her live her life' and blah blah blah. What he didn't seem to understand was that Rachel _needed_ him in her life. There had been countless times when she thought she had been in love with a boy, but now she knew she was in love with Tyler. All those feelings that she had had for other boys seemed like nothing compared to what she felt for him. She didn't even know that she could fall that hard for someone.

But now winter break was over, and Rachel was unsure if she should feel any safer back at school. She was worried about her baby. Even though it could be Mark's, she wanted it to have a life. She wanted to protect it. She knew the sons were trying as hard as they could to find Chase and protect her and Sarah from him, but that barely helped to ease her fears. Rachel was walking back to her dorm after school when she spotted Reid, sitting alone on a bench next to a tall oak by the girls' dorms. His head was hung, and he looked like he hadn't slept or eaten well in a long time. Rachel felt a tug against her heart for her old friend. After a moment of thinking, she let out a 'Oh, what the hell' sigh and headed over to him.

"Finding your next prey?" she joked as she approached him. He didn't look up. _Ok, maybe that was a little harsh,_ she thought as she sat next to him. "Aren't you cold?" she asked softly, her eyes searching his face.

"Naw." He mumbled, looking up to give her a small smile that wasn't even close to reaching his eyes.

"I'm sorry." The two said in unison. They chuckled awkwardly.

"I just…have a lot to explain," Reid said, finally looking into her eyes.

**Reid's POV**

Reid told Rachel everything, from Anna Summers to now. He wasn't even sure if she was listening, but he needed to talk about this to someone. "I really did like you a hell of a lot. And then when you started going out with Tyler, I wanted that…I wanted that love you two shared." He said, still looking at the snow covered ground.

"But Reid, one day, maybe even today, you're gonna meet a girl who will make you forget all about me…and she will love you more than I ever could. You _deserve_ a girl like that Reid…don't forget that." Rachel said, putting a comforting hand on his arm. He looked up to meet her emerald eyes that had once captivated him. They looked different to him now.

"But most of the girls here, I've treated like shit." He complained.

"Maybe one of them is willing to give you a second chance. Look, Reid, just give it time. You will find someone, I promise." She said, getting up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go inside. I'm freezing my ass off out here."

Reid got up with her. "Rachel," he mumbled. She looked up at him. He could tell that their relationship wasn't even close to where it had been before, and he knew that despite this conversation, they would go on with life as if they never knew each other. That was how it had to be. "Thank you. I'm so sorry…for everything."

"You're welcome, Reid." She smiled slightly at him, before turning around and walking in the dorms. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Reid smiled too. Maybe Rachel was right, maybe he really could find someone. With that, he turned around and began walking toward the boys' dorms, feeling lighter than ever.

The next day, Reid was feeling so carefree as he walked from the dorms to the school that he didn't even see the person coming around the corner until they ran right into him. "Oh, shit! Sorry." He cried, breaking out of his daydream as the person dropped all of their books into the snow. He bent down to help pick them up. He had grabbed the two biggest books and some pencils when he looked up. There, looking at him with wide, surprised eyes was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, and her hair was a light blonde that could have been called out as fake, but he could tell it was real. His knees suddenly felt shaky, and his legs felt weak. He knew he was blushing.

"Uh, thanks." The girl said, grabbing her things. Her fingers brushed his, and he felt his tingle at her touch. Her cheeks were pink. Was she blushing? Or was she just cold? He knew he should speak, but his tongue felt heavy, and his mind couldn't piece together a real sentence. "I'm Jess." The girl said quietly, extending her hand.

"R-reid." He said huskily, clearing his throat. He took her hand and his heartbeat skyrocketed. He let go and was captivated in the depths of her blue eyes. _Does she feel what I feel?_ He wondered. _This must have been what Tyler felt like when he met Rachel._

"I'm, uh, new…sooo I was wondering if you could show me to my next class?" she asked sweetly, biting her soft pink bottom lip. Reid gulped.

"Yeah, uh, of course." He grumbled, walking forward. He looked back. She was following him, and she met his eyes. She smiled. He felt himself smile slightly back. Maybe things would be ok.

**Tyler's POV**

It had been a few weeks since any of them had seen Chase, but Tyler was still on high alert. He was with Rachel in her room. They were lying on her bed. She was curled up on him, protected, safe. All of a sudden, she got up. "What?" he asked, bolting upright, suddenly worried.

"I just…I…" she whispered, looking really pale. Suddenly, an eerie calm came over her. She turned to him, giving him a very un-Rachel smile. He knew that smile…it was Chase's. "Tyler Simms! How are you? This is Chase speaking. I just wanted to inform you through Rachel that I am still here. I still have some control over her. Don't forget about me." Rachel's voice hissed. Then, Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head, and she started to fall. Tyler sprang up and caught her. He felt her pulse. She wasn't breathing.

Panicking, Tyler was unsure what to do, when her eyes flew open and she gasped. Coughing a little, she looked up into his eyes. "What happened?" she whispered.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel felt fear deep in the pit of her stomach. She knew Chase would strike soon. Tyler hurried over to the boys dorms and instructed her to stay in her room with Nicole and Jeff, who had just returned from a date. But she couldn't. She needed to see Sarah. Without even mumbling a word of reason, she put on shoes and a coat ran out the door and down the hall to Sarah's room. The door was left ajar. Her stomach plummeted. Rachel threw it open to see her room empty. It was late a night. She tried to calm herself. Sarah was probably with Caleb. She went to go back to her room when she glanced out the window. There was Caleb, walking to the boys' dorms with Pogue. No Sarah.

Rachel wanted to scream. She just_ knew_ something was wrong. Without even thinking, she dashed out the dorms and into the night. She didn't even run toward Caleb. She ran into the woods. She could feel in her mind that Sarah was in here somewhere, probably because of Chase. She ran further until she came across her and Tyler's secret spot. The moon reflected against the pond's icy surface.

"Excellent job, Rachel! Now everything is going according to plan." Chase's voice boomed from somewhere. Rachel whirled around, looking everywhere for him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. A long silence followed. And then a shrill scream that she knew to be Sarah's erupted, and she heard a splash. She looked to the pond to see Sarah splashing in a hole in the ice on the pond. Rachel dashed across the pond to save her. She could feel the ice breaking under her feat, but she didn't care.

"Sarah!" Rachel cried. She slammed to her knees by the hole and grabbed Sarah's cold, flailing hands. She had just started to pull her out when a strong force pushed her and Sarah in. The water felt a thousand times colder than the air outside, and it was very dark. She tried to swim back to the top, but Chase had used his powers to seal the opening. Frustrated, she looked into Sarah's panicked eyes. Rachel immediately started pounding her hands on the icy surface, looking for any break to free her from the Arctic-like waters and treading water to stay up. Sarah did too. But time passed and it was getting harder to push…harder to breathe.

"That's right, Rachel. Life's a bitch." Chase's voice said in her head, loud and clear. Rachel felt her eyes slowly closing, she knew she was slipping into unconsciousness. "And then you die." Chase finished, making that the last thing she heard before everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Rachel's POV**

Suddenly, air rushed into Rachel's lungs, and she could breathe again. She coughed the pond water out of her system, and let her eyes clear out of their fuzzy stage. Her body felt kind of numb and tingly. She could feel a warm body holding her. She closed her eyes and then opened them again to meet the eyes of Caleb Danvers. Confused, she wondered how she'd gotten here in the first place. She squinted at Caleb. Then, memory came rushing back, and her eye widened. "Sarah!" she choked in an unfamiliar raspy voice.

Caleb nodded. "I know. She's fine." He said in his usual calm manner. But she could see right through it, and into the emotions of his eyes. He was truly in love with Sarah, and Rachel could see that although he was tending to her right now, all he could think about was Sarah. Then Rachel suddenly realized that Caleb's body, although it was nice and warm, was shirtless and a little wet, and she was pressed against it. _This is awkward_, she thought, looking away. As if reading her mind, he let her go and wrapped his heavy winter coat around her shoulders. "Tyler will be here soon." He muttered, putting on his shirt and going over to wrap a pale Sarah in his arms.

Rachel just nodded distractedly and pulled Caleb's jacket tighter around her freezing body. She was thankful that she and Sarah were both safe and alive now, thanks to Caleb. frowned. Tyler was going to be so mad at her for just leaving like that when he told her to stay. "Rachel!" she heard his voice yell. It was like she'd just conjured him up or something. Before she could even see where he was, he had her in his arms. He held her tight, and then pulled away slightly, but only to scan her body up and down. "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" he demanded. Rachel shook her head no, and Tyler took her into his arms again. She could feel the relief in his body. "Tyler I-I know you wanted me to stay in the room and I'm _so_ s-sorry, but-" she chattered from the cold and from nerves. "Shh, it's ok, Rach. I understand what you were trying to do. All that matters is that you're safe now." He whispered in her ear, pulling her in tighter to calm her shaking body. "Now let's get you to your dorm and outta these wet clothes. You must be freezing." Tyler said, lifting her up and carrying her to her dorm. Her body may have been cold, but Rachel didn't feel cold anymore. She was with Tyler. He was safe. That was all that mattered.

**Reid's POV**

Life was good for Reid. Magically, that new girl Jess was in almost _all_ of his classes. Now he could stare at her beautiful face all day. He watched in History as her long, dark lashes opened and closed. She ran her hands through her light blonde hair and shifted her slightly tanned legs so they were crossed. Reid had learned from Rachel that he no longer needed to just hook up with girls just because he was hurting; and that not every girl wanted to be with him. At this point, Reid wasn't sure what to do next. For the first time in a long time, he was almost terrified to talk to a girl. He wasn't sure what she would do or think. What if she didn't like his personality? What if she thought he was annoying? What if she had heard about what the "old Reid" was like, and didn't want to deal with that? What if she thought he was _ugly_?

These questions had never entered Reid's mind before, but they were here now and would not go away. After the bell rang, it took a few seconds for Reid to snap out of his trance before he got up. When he had gathered his books, he looked up to find Jess standing there, smiling at him. "Hey, Reid." She said. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, Jess." He said back.

"Wanna walk me to my next class?" she asked.

"Uh, s-sure." He mumbled, walking with her uncertainly. For a while, neither one of them said anything. Reid glanced over at her. She was starring straight ahead, her bright blue eyes almost unblinking. Then, she turned her eyes toward him, and he quickly looked away, but not before seeing her lips curve into a sly smile. A million thoughts flashed in Reid's mind.

"We should hang out sometime." Jess said suddenly, bringing him back to reality.

"Wha- Oh. I'd like that." He found himself smiling.

"Got any ideas?" she winked, pushing her shiny blonde hair out of her face.

"How 'bout Nicki's?" he asked, feeling excitement starting to pulse through him.

"I've heard about that place. Sounds good." She commented as they entered their next classroom. "See you tonight, then?"

"Yeah. Uh, can I meet you at your dorm at eight?"

"That's perfect." She smiled as she took her seat. _Yup, things are gonna be all right_, Reid thought.

**Tyler's POV**

"Where's Pogue?" Tyler asked Caleb as he entered Caleb and Pogue's dorm.

"He's at Kate's grave." Caleb said nonchalantly, as if that was an everyday, normal thing for Pogue. Which at this point it pretty much was an everyday, almost normal thing for Pogue. Tyler didn't know what to do to help him. He had no idea what his life would be like if he lost Rachel. All he knew was that it would be hell on earth, and there would be no comfort. He wanted to help Pogue, but Pogue barely spoke anymore. The only person he really talked to was Sarah, so they could reminisce about their times with Kate. Even though no one admitted it, all of them were affected by Kate's death. It was just so weird to think of someone you knew dying. Kate was just so _young_. It made Tyler's heart pang in anger and made him think of if he'd lost Rachel. Caleb would think of if he'd lost Sarah. It made Sarah and Rachel realize that death was closer than they had ever thought. Even the school was still in shock by the death of a student, although the world was somehow convinced by Chase that Kate had died of natural causes.

It angered Tyler to no end that Chase was still walking around freely somewhere. And again, they never knew when he was going to strike. This made Tyler contradict himself often. He felt that Chase was going to try to go after Sarah again, since he had failed the lat time. But maybe that was what Chase wanted them to think, and he was really going after Rachel. But maybe he wanted them to think that too. There were all these possibilities, so many to a point where it made Tyler's head pound.

"Hey, Caleb. Hey, Tyler." A voice said, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Sarah walking in. She was in her pajamas. The girls had started staying in the guys dorms for extra protection from Chase.

"I better get back to my dorm. I have to get a coat or something before I go get Rachel…" He mumbled, feeling like the words he said didn't make sense anymore. He walked down the hallway to his dorm, just in time to see Rachel walking through the door. He walked in behind her. "You walked here alone? Rachel, you know I don't want you to do that." He said quietly, but with an edge to his voice. She turned to face him. "I mean, what if Ch-" he started.

"Relax, Tyler. She was with me." Reid said, suddenly appearing out of the bathroom, his toothbrush in his mouth. He threw his coat on his bed and brushed his teeth a little while Tyler tried not to show his irritation. "And don't get your panties in a bunch," Reid continued. "We didn't talk or anything. You can ask her if you don't believe me." He walked back into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said, kissing him. Tyler sighed, holding her close.

"It's all right. I'm just worried." He said to her.

"I know. We all are."

When Tyler thought about it, he kind of did want to smooth things over with Reid. They rarely spoke to each other anymore. And Reid didn't call him Baby Boy anymore either. Everything was done as if the other person wasn't even there. Tyler wanted to change that, but now just didn't feel like the right time. He knew he wasn't quite ready to forgive Reid for all he had done.

**Rachel's POV**

_"God, this has been quite a ride, hasn't it Rachel?" Chase said to her as he faced her. They were surrounded by blackness. "First I kill Kate, then I try to kill Sarah, but it didn't work! But everyone makes mistakes, right? And if at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Someone will die. Someone will die if it's the last thing I do. Ha! I'm totally going to hell. But don't worry, I'll make sure you're there with me." He smirked. Suddenly, fire appeared all around her and Chase disappeared. In his place she saw Sarah, Reid, Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler…they were all dead. The fire burned her skin. She screamed from both the physical and emotional pain._

Rachel woke up screaming, tears in her eyes. As soon as she realized she was dreaming, she stopped and looked to find Tyler taking her into his arms. "Shh." He whispered as he stroked her back gently. "I had it too. It was just a dream. It's ok." Suddenly, there was banging on the door. A sleepy looking Reid, shuffled up to the door and slowly opened it. Outside were Jeff and a few other boys on that floor Rachel didn't know.

"What happened?" Jeff demanded.

"Is she being raped?" some random boy shouted from behind the group.

"Wha-" Reid yawned.

"What's wrong? Why is Rachel crying? What did you _do_?" Jeff almost yelled.

"Will you calm down?" Tyler yelled back. "She's having a hard time dealing with the death of Kate, and she had a nightmare, all right?" he hissed. Jeff looked straight at Rachel.

"Rachel?" he raised his eyes at her.

"It's true." She nodded firmly. He motioned for her to come over. She untwined herself from Tyler's arms and walked toward him. He wrapped her in a hug and Rachel suddenly found herself wondering what a "normal" life without the sons would have been like. She could have been dating one of Jeff's cute friends. She wouldn't have to worry about being killed.

"If you need to talk to someone, I'm here, ok? Nicole cares about you so much…" Jeff said, but Rachel stopped listening until he let her go. She nodded as he and the boys left and went back to their dorms. She knew that she was right where she belonged with Tyler, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Reid's POV**

Jess laughed loudly at a comment Reid had muttered about one of the Spenser guys that had just walked into Nicki's. "God, you are so mean!" she teased, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"What? I'm not being mean, just telling the truth! He's a virgin, but he doesn't want anyone else to think so." Reid said defensively.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked, looking at him seriously, but with some amusement in her blue eyes. Damn, she was a lot like him.

"No, I'm not. But I'm sure you already knew that from all the wonderful things people say about me at this school."

"I don't judge people I don't know." She responded simply. Reid respected her for that. She was such a great girl that he didn't feel he deserved her. He hoped like hell that he would be able to protect her from Chase, especially since Chase had been zeroing in on all of the sons' girls. Suddenly, before he could say anything else, he felt something that made his stomach drop. Two of the sons had just used. Fear and anger built up inside him. Reid whipped out his phone and pretended that Caleb had just called him.

"What? What's wrong? Oh my God! Ok, I'll be there." He hung up and turned to Jess.

"What-" she started.

"We have to leave now….Tyler's in trouble." He lied, knowing someone was in trouble, but he didn't know who. He just hoped that everything would turn out all right.

**Tyler's POV**

Tyler was completely sick and fed up with Chase. He was tired of just sitting here, waiting in fear for him to strike. Quietly, he slipped out of his dorm without waking Rachel, who had just gone to sleep. He walked hurriedly out the building and into the forest. When he was far enough away, he let all his anger release.

"CHASE! Come out you damn bastard!" he yelled into the night. "I'm done with this! Kill me! Kill me now! Come out and fight!" he screamed, angry tears filling his eyes. "Come on!"

"Bravo, bravo." Chase's voice murmured, suddenly appearing, his face smirking. Tyler lunged at him, but Chase disappeared. When he reappeared, Tyler launched a ball of energy, but it missed. "I'm done, Chase!" Tyler screamed again.

"Fine then." Chase said calmly. "I'll ask you one question. One has to die. Will it be you or Rachel?"

"Isn't that an easy question?" Tyler spat.

"Is it?" Chase questioned.

"Me. Kill me. Take my power, I don't care. You just have to promise me you won't kill Rachel. But if you disobey that, then at least we can be together again. But promise me you won't hurt her."

"Fine. As long as that means you will give me your power, we have a deal." Chase nodded. The boys shook. Chase grinned. "This will definitely hurt." He said. Suddenly, an intense pain washed over Tyler. And then he felt nothing at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey people! Sorry about taking so long to update:/ I'm getting the chapters up as fast as I can, ok? :) Anyways, thank you guys so much (again, lol) for reading my first fanfic. Making my story one of your favs is amazing (up to 11 right now! =0), adding it to your alerts is really awesome too, but just knowing that you take the time to read the story I've worked so hard on really makes my day! Enjoy;)**

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel just knew something was terribly wrong. She had woken up in the middle of the night and realized that Tyler was not with her. After waiting a few minutes and looking around the room, she jumped up. The door had opened, but only Reid walked through. "Someone just used." He said. He turned on the light, and Rachel blinked as her eyes adjusted. "Tyler's not with you?" Reid's eyes widened. Rachel nodded. "Shit! We gotta go, come with me." He said, dashing out the door. Rachel stuffed her feet into her boots, grabbed her jacket, and ran after him.

The air outside was freezing, but Rachel could barely feel it. Chase had gotten to Tyler, and it was only a matter of time before he got hurt or Chase got to someone else. She ran faster than she ever had in her life, but she wasn't even close to keeping up with Reid, who looked like he was using. They ran into the forest and heard some voices shouting up ahead. They came across the frozen pond to find Pogue furiously fighting Chase. His anger and agony were clear. "You think you can kill Kate and just get away with it?" Pogue shouted, sending a wave of energy at Chase, knocking him to the ground. Chase got up, grinning his evil grin. But before either of them could do anything else, Caleb appeared suddenly from behind a tree and attacked Chase, slamming him to the ground. Pogue wound up another energy wave as Reid joined in. It seemed as if Pogue's rage and agony had combined to make his power stronger. Or maybe he just had a stronger desire to kill Chase. Or both. Either way, all three boys together sent numerous attacks on Chase. Chase fought back, throwing Reid off of him with a wave of energy. Reid landed hard on the ground behind the tree where Rachel had decided to take cover.

"Reid, are yo-" Rachel started.

"Shh. I'm fine. Don't let him know you're here." He whispered, getting up. He stared intently at the fight ahead, looking like he was planning on sneaking up on Chase. Then, without warning, Pogue began pounding massive waves of energy on Chase's body until he was motionless on the ground. When Caleb ordered the agonized Pogue to stop, all of them waited in silence to see if Chase was alive. It seemed like hours before Caleb felt Chase's pulse.

"We got him." he announced, an overjoyed, child-like smile appearing on his face.

"H-he's dead? Really?" Reid gaped. He and Rachel ran over to him.

"Yup!" Caleb laughed, jumping up. "I gotta go find Sarah!" he yelled, dashing off. Pogue sat down in the half-frozen dirt by the pond, still looking depressed. Rachel looked down at Chase's body. He looked asleep, but his face had a grayish tone to it. It was hard to believe that the guy ho had caused her and Tyler…and all the sons so much fear and pain, was dead now.

"Will it ever get better?" Pogue muttered to no one in particular. There was a long silence as Reid walked up to put a comforting hand on Pogue's shoulder.

"I think so." Rachel said, following Pogue's gaze across the pond. On the other side, she saw what looked like a bundle of clothing. Squinting closer, she realized with a gasp that it looked like another body on the ground. "Guys, wh-where's Tyler?" she blurted, her mind thinking of the worst. She turned to Reid and watched his face drain of color. She didn't need anyone to say anything else. She sprinted off into the forest, her legs pumping fast and hard. Trees blew by her as she made her way to the other side of the pond. It was getting lighter outside, so, if she wanted to, she could see where she was going. But she was running without thinking, blind with tears. "Tyler!" she screamed as she saw the body up ahead. She recognized the navy blue jacket he always wore. As she got closer, she saw his face, his blue eyes open, unblinking. "No!" Her legs gave way and she collapsed next to him. Her loud sobs rang through the once quiet forest. "No, no, please no!" she wailed, taking his ice cold hands into hers.

"No!" Reid yelled behind her, punching a tree with a loud snap.

"Dammit!" she heard Pogue gasping for air as he cried. Rachel stroked Tyler's rapidly paling face and wondered what could have possible gone wrong. The person that she had fallen in love with had suddenly been taken away from her. What did she do to deserve this? What had he done to deserve to die so young? Her baby was now without a father, she suddenly realized. Feeling completely alone, her sobs grew louder. Suddenly, she felt someone's arms around her. She turned to find Reid, pulling her into a hug. She cried on the shoulder of her old friend for a few moments before letting go. Then Pogue got on the ground also and took her into his arms. They comforted each other as well. Now she knew what it had been like for him to lose Kate. It was the worst feeling in the world, like she could never be whole again. He released her and she fell back to the ground beside Tyler, sobbing as every memory came flooding back to her.

She remembered when they had first met at the party, and when they had literally run into each other a few days later. _"Woah, sorry," he had said. "I, uh, didn't see you," _

"_It's ok, that was my fault," she had said. She remembered the jolt she had felt when he had caught her eye. They both had quickly looked away. And later that night, he had rescued her from Aaron. "Get off her!" Tyler's voice rang in her ears. The memories flashed by. "Rachel," Tyler's voice had whispered from behind a tree as she walked. _

"_Tyler!" _

"_Hey, come with me. I want to show you something," She remembered his smile as he said that. She had followed eagerly. "Shh," he had smiled back at her, taking her hand. She could still remember the electricity that had shot up her arm. Rachel remembered him showing her the deer, and then scaring it away. And then she had found the heart-shaped pin. _

"_Eww, I got mud on my fingers," she had fake-whined. Then she took the mud, and with the tips of her fingers, drew a line underneath each of Tyler's eye. "Ohhh, you didn't," he had gasped. "Oh, I did," she had smirked at him. He then picked up some mud on his fingers and tried to get her, but she backed away. Then they fell, and that was where he first kissed her. She remembered the way he had kissed her to prove how much he wanted her. She remembered him dressing up as her prince on Halloween. She remembered when they made love. She remembered the first time he told her he loved her. She remembered when he rescued her from Mark. She remembered it all._

After a while, she fell asleep on the soft, wet ground next to Tyler, exhausted from this whole ordeal that so greatly changed her life. In her dream she saw Tyler and Chase in this exact spot. Tyler was yelling in agony.

_ "I'm done with this! Kill me! Kill me now! Come out and fight!" he screamed, angry tears filling his eyes. "Come on!"_

"_Bravo, bravo." Chase's voice murmured, suddenly appearing, his face smirking. Tyler lunged at him, but Chase disappeared. When he reappeared, Tyler launched a ball of energy, but it missed. "I'm done, Chase!" Tyler screamed again._

"_Fine then." Chase said calmly. "I'll ask you one question. One has to die. Will it be you or Rachel?"_

"_Isn't that an easy question?" Tyler spat._

"_Is it?" Chase questioned._

"_Me. Kill me. Take my power, I don't care. You just have to promise me you won't kill Rachel. But if you disobey that, then at least we can be together again. But promise me you won't hurt her."_

"_Fine. As long as that means you will give me your power, we have a deal." Chase nodded. The boys shook. Chase grinned. "This will definitely hurt." He said. Suddenly, Chase hit Tyler with a strange looking black wave, and Tyler fell to the ground, dead. Gone. Forever._

Rachel awoke to find Caleb gently shaking her awake. She got up and Sarah came out of nowhere, hugging Rachel hard. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. Rachel found the tears coming again. She thought about Tyler, and how he had sacrificed himself to Chase for _her_. The thought was baffling. She almost couldn't believe that someone would ever want to die in order to keep her alive. But that proved just how much Tyler had loved her. He had even said how easy of a choice it was, whether or not it was him or Rachel that was to die. He laid down his life for her without even thinking about it. Rachel wished that he could know how much she already missed him, and that she loved him just as much as he loved her. The tears were now falling down her cheeks. She let go of Sarah and turned to Caleb, who looked so sad that she almost looked away.

"I saw how Tyler died…in my dream. I don't know why…" she started. Caleb's eyes widened. He looked as if he'd been snapped out of a daze.

"What? That's impossible! The only way that can happen is if…" he trailed off. Rachel explained what she saw in her dream. Caleb paused, looking deep in thought. "Ok, wow." He said, almost completely in shock.

"What? What's it mean?" she urged.

"I think it means Tyler's soul is still here, and he's trying to reach out to you." He replied. When Rachel didn't respond, he continued. "Rachel, I think what Tyler is trying to tell you is that there may be a way we can bring him back to life."

"What?" Rachel gasped. "How's that possible? I…he…Chase-" she stammered.

"Chase and Tyler made a deal, and that's why Chase had easily taken Tyler's life." Caleb explained.

"But since we killed Chase, the deal is broken now." Reid piped up, suddenly catching on.

"Ok, then how do we bring him back?" she asked, her mood lifting slightly, although she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Tyler has to communicate with you to show you where his soul is. He'll probably do this through your dreams…or even your thoughts. He won't be able to outright tell you where it is, but once you know, you have to bring his soul back to his body." Caleb said.

"But how will I know if his soul is really there?" she inquired.

"Well, when you think you have found it, come get one of us. We should be able to feel that his soul is there. It should be inside something, so if you think you've found it, come to us first. Don't open it until we get to Tyler's body." He ordered.

"Ok." Rachel nodded, heading back to her dorm to try to figure this out.

"But wait." Pogue suddenly said, making everyone's gaze shift toward him. "If the deal is broken, can't Chase come back to life too?" Rachel glanced nervously at Caleb.

"It's possible. I don't know anyone who would bring his soul to his body, especially if Reid, Pogue, and I bury it. We'll just have to work on finding his soul too, before anyone else does. We'll use our powers to hide both of their bodies for now." Caleb said, walking toward Chase's body. Rachel turned to go back to her dorm, trying to wrap her head around this. All she knew was that now, somehow, there was actually a way to bring the one she loved back to life.

**Reid's POV**

Reid was overwhelmed at the possibility of bringing someone back to life. Sure, he had heard and learned about it as much as the other sons, but he had never done it or much less seen it. He was grateful, though, to have the opportunity to bring Tyler back. Not only would he get his best friend back, but he could apologize about everything that happened, and then they could start over. At least, that's what he hoped.

It was weird. Just yesterday he had been on a fantastic date with Jess, and his life had started to feel…normal. It started to feel like things were going to get better, even. Then Chase killed Tyler. Now everything was back to the all too familiar turmoil, only this time it was hundreds of times worse. There was a chance for this to end, if they could find Tyler's soul and bring it back to him, and then find Chase's soul and destroy it.

That's why Reid was here, at the door of Chase's former dorm room. He knocked hesitantly, unsure of what to expect. The door opened.

"Oh, hey Reid. What's up?" the Spenser swimming captain, Owen Parker, smiled. At first he wasn't sure why Owen would have been Chase's roommate, but then he realized they would have put Chase in a dorm with the swimming captain so Chase could get used to Spenser, since he was a "new student".

"Hey, um, Owen." Reid stammered, unsure what to say. "I…could I look through Chase's stuff for just a sec? I, uh, lent him my Nirvana CD and didn't get it back before he disappeared…or died…or whatever." He mumbled.

"Sure, but I doubt you'll find it. They got rid of a lot of his stuff as the months went on…"Owen trailed off.

"Ok." Reid said, walking in. The room didn't look any different from his and Tyler's, but for some reason, Reid felt like the room was very strange and that he was intruding, even though Chase wasn't here. Chase's bed was well made, and his side was mostly clean except for a few boxes.

"Listen, I actually have to go. I have a date. You can keep looking, just lock my door when you're done, and don't mess with my stuff. If anything's missing, I'll kick your ass. Got it, Garwin?" Owen ordered, suddenly as serious as he was when he was swimming at a meet.

"Yeah. Who are you dating?" Reid asked, slightly curious.

"Gabby-" he started.

"You're dating Tyler's ex?" Reid almost spat, turning to face him.

"Yeah…is that ok?" Owen asked warily. Reid tried not to grumble.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just be careful. She can be a little…crazy." Reid warned.

"That's ok, I like 'em a little crazy." He winked. "Plus she's hot. We've only just started dating, though. Tyler's got nothin' to worry about. Rachel is _fine_. I would do her in a sec-"

"Watch your mouth, Parker," Reid growled. No one talked about Tyler's girl like that, especially since it was Rachel, someone he now considered a good friend.

"All right, what about that new chick, Jess? You seen her? Now _that_ is one fine piece of meat.!" He whooped. Reid darkened.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" He snarled, clenching his fists.

"What? She's hot. You bangin' her right now or somethin'? 'Cause if you're not, I-" Owen started.

"I said DON'T!" Reid yelled, throwing his fist at Owen's face. Owen ducked, and Reid's momentum sent him out the door.

"What the fuck is your problem, Garwin?" Owen shouted. Reid stopped for a millisecond, realizing that he didn't know _what_ his problem was. His life had just been going up and down like crazy, like some out of control roller coaster. He was feeling so lost and so upset right now, he just didn't know what to do. He knew he had changed from the person he was before, but still didn't feel like he knew who he was.

"You can't just talk about girls like that!" Reid argued.

"What do you care? You talk about them like that all the time!"

"Not anymore." Reid said confidently. Owen shook his head.

"My, my. The famous Reid Garwin, who was practically a _legend_ at Spenser, is now a loser. Who woulda thought?" he almost laughed

"Oh gosh darn it, I'm a loser." Reid fake-whined.

"You're crazy, that's what you are. Forget about looking in my dorm. In fact, don't ever come back here." Owen ordered as he walked off.

"Fuck that." Reid murmured, grinning as he used his powers to enter Owen's room.

**Rachel's POV**

_Rachel dreamed about the pond. The pond's surface was frozen, and the overhead moon glowed in a silvery- white light. She knew Tyler was trying to tell her something, but what? She knew that this was where he had died, but what did that have to do with where his soul was hiding? Was it enclosed in a…tree? A…a nut? She didn't understand. Then night shifted to day. Snow was on the ground. Rachel tried to think. _Ty, please, talk to me,_ she thought. _Where would your soul be? Can't you give me a clue? _She thought, feeling like a slow child. _

"_Oh my God! This place is…" Rachel's voice echoed in her dream. Rachel looked around, expecting to see herself. She didn't. All she saw was the pond and the trees surrounding it._

_ "I know," Tyler's voice came next. "I found it when I was looking for Chase. I have one more gift too." he finished. Rachel heard herself gasp._

_ Rachel thought for a second, and suddenly realized what he was trying to tell her. Just like that, she knew where his soul was._

**Ok, I'll get the next Chapter up as soon as I can. It's actually about halfway done already!**

**Don't forget, reviews make me happy:) So yeah, if you have the time, please REVIEW! **

**Peace,**

**Shellibby**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people! Read and Review please and thanks:) Oh and I've started another fanfic if you guys are interested. Just look for it on my profile and please tell me what you think of it! Thanks, you guys are the best:)**

**Chapter 15**

Rachel startled awake and clutched the heart locket around her neck tightly. Tyler's soul was in the locket. She just knew it. She didn't need to confirm it with the rest of the sons. Realizing with excitement that bringing the one she loved back could actually happen _now_, Rachel hopped out of bed and put on her boots. Her arms shook as she opened the door and closed it quietly behind her, not wanting to wake up Nicole. She flew out the dorms and into the woods. While she was running, Reid suddenly appeared beside her.

"Jesus, Reid, don't scare me like that!" she hissed.

"Sorry. I was looking for Chase's soul and I saw you." He whispered sheepishly. "I just…I figured you had…found it." His dark blue eyes locked on hers, waiting for her to say it was all true. She nodded, and Reid let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Check to make sure." Rachel insisted, lifting the locket to his fingers. He touched it lightly and then nodded, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Let's do this." He grinned, making it clear how much he wanted Tyler back. He led the way to Tyler's body, and, once they reached it, made it visible once again. Rachel's heart lurched and her throat caught at the sight of him being dead again. But, knowing what to do, she knelt down next to him. She undid the clasp and closed her hand around it. "Bring it to his mouth." Reid instructed. Rachel did so, and opened it slowly. A wispy, silver colored smoke spilled out and entered Tyler's half-open mouth. She felt a jolt as she did this, but ignored it, waiting for Tyler to come back to life.

"Hey guys." Caleb's voice said as he knelt on the other side of Tyler. Rachel looked up for a millisecond.

"How did y-" she started.

"Reid texted me." Caleb said, holding out his phone. She looked back at Tyler. Nothing seemed to have happened still. "It takes a while." Caleb explained. A long silence followed.

"But it will work, right?" Rachel asked uneasily. She didn't want to go through all this and then be extremely disappointed. Even this one day had been too long of time without him.

"It should." He answered. That wasn't a good enough answer for her. "You know, one of us was supposed to do this." He added. Rachel's head shot up and panic filled her eyes as she met Caleb's. "Because it's said…when you do this…some of his power will transfer to you."

"Really?" Rachel blurted, shocked. "Was that the jolt I felt?"

"Probably." He nodded.

"I'm so sorry! I should have let Reid do it…or you. I just…I really wanted him back." She said.

"That's understandable." Caleb grinned at her, letting her know it was alright. Rachel looked back down at Tyler. Slowly, color was starting to come back on his face and lips. Then, his eyes brightened. Finally, he blinked and inhaled slowly. Rachel squealed with delight as the boys cheered. He was alive.

**Tyler's POV**

Tyler felt his eyes slowly open. There was Rachel kneeling over him, letting out an adorable squeal of happiness. _Was __**this**__ heaven?_ He thought._ Had Chase gotten to her too?_ Then, the rest of the sons appeared too, smiling down at him. Tyler moved his arms to wrap them around Rachel. The muscles stretched and he heard the bones crack slightly as he did. He understood what had happened now. "It worked." He smiled at her. She smiled back with tears in her eyes, hugging him hard. His body ached in pain, but he ignored it and held her closer. She pulled away after a few moments, kissing him lightly on the lips. Then, she moved out of view, and Reid took her place.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Tyler said back, lifting himself up until he was sitting eye to eye with Reid. He groaned and stretched his sore muscles as Reid stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Reid said, his eyes flicking up to meet Tyler's.

"It's cool." Tyler said awkwardly, unsure of what to say. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, too." Looking at Reid's eyes, Tyler could tell just how much both of them wanted to resolve this, but weren't sure what to say. Being the boys that they were, Tyler figured they'd pretty much said all they could. They knew what the other was trying to get across, and that was all they needed. With that, Tyler got up. "C'mon." he smiled, holding his hand out to Reid. Reid took it and Tyler pulled him to his feet. Then Reid pulled Tyler into a brotherly hug. The boys chuckled and patted each other on the back before letting go.

"Clean slate?" Reid asked, grinning wider than Tyler had ever seen.

"Yeah. Clean slate." Tyler nodded, grinning back.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel was lying on her bed listening to her ipod as she waited for Tyler to come get her for their date. She was excited to be with Tyler again, knowing she had him for at least a little while longer. It had been about a week since they had brought him back to life, but Rachel was still amazed by it all. As for the powers she had gained from him, they were nothing special. She could now run faster than any normal human and was stronger than any normal human when she used, but the sons were still 100 times more powerful than her. Rachel had realized through all this that even 24 hours without Tyler was torture, proving how much she really did love him. She never knew that she could experience love, especially at this age. There was a saying that she had heard many times: "Lust is wanting the person sitting next to you to die for you. Love is wanting to die for the person sitting next to you." When she had heard that, she used to fear that in a situation like that, she wouldn't be ready to die no matter how much she cared for that boy. And if it was a quick-thinking decision, like a rushing train on the tracks, he would be gone, and she would be left with deep regret. But now that she had Tyler in her life, she _knew_ that if she was in that situation, she would push Tyler away and let the train take her life instead of his. If Chase had asked her to choose who would die, she would sacrifice herself, just as Tyler did for her. She had felt this way even before Tyler died for her, and the fact that he did that proved he loved her just the same.

Just the other day Rachel had gotten tested to see who the father of the baby was. It turned out to be a girl, and it was Mark's. Rachel had been extremely upset and frustrated, but Tyler was calm and helped her relax. He reassured her that he would stay by her side and raise the baby as his own. The last thing he said was "Are you going to tell him?" Rachel had to think about that for a few moments. Then she decided that she would tell him, of course…just not right now. Now was not the right time, in her opinion. Sure, the pounds were starting to pack on and she was beginning to show, but she wasn't ready to tell him, and she didn't think he was ready to hear it.

Suddenly, someone pulled off her earphones, startling her out of her daydream. She looked up to see Tyler smiling down at her. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yup!" she grinned, jumping up and kissing him hello.

"What are you listening to?' he asked, taking her kelly-green ipod nano out of her hands as they walked out the door.

"Shiver by Coldplay." She answered.

"I love that song!" he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling at her.

"I know, you told me." She laughed.

"You and you're Coldplay," he teased, putting an arm around her. Once they got to Tyler's car, they got in and headed to the Danver's estate. When they arrived at Caleb's magnificent house, they headed to the basement, where everyone except Pogue was seated on the couches. Reid had brought his girl, Jess, and Caleb and Sarah were snuggled on the loveseat. Tyler and Rachel said hello to everyone, and then took a seat next to Reid and Jess.

"What movie are we watching?" Tyler asked. Rachel barely listened as Caleb named some sci-fi horror flick. "Oh, I've seen this one. Scary as fuck, man." He announced.

"I wish Pogue were here. I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone at Kate's grave all the time." She whispered to Tyler. Tyler took her into his arms and held her close.

"He'll be here, don't worry. Besides, he prefers to be left alone when he visits her." Tyler said calmly, but Rachel could sense the sadness and worry in him as well.

"Yeah, Rachel. It's Pogue. Nothing's going to happen to him. He can take care of himself." Reid smirked on the other side of the couch. Rachel was surprised that he had even heard her, since he had just been talking to Jess, who was sitting next to Rachel.

"Poor guy." Jess murmured sympathetically. "How are you holding up, Rachel? Kate was you're friend too, right?" she asked. Rachel was even more surprised at Jess's genuine concern.

"I'm fine, thank you. She was a great girl, and I miss her that's for sure. But thanks for asking." She said.

"No problem." Jess smiled. Rachel smiled back. She liked this girl. She was good for Reid. He needed someone like her. The room darkened as Caleb turned off the lights as the movie started.

About an hour into the movie, Rachel was shaking in Tyler's arms as he held her tight. The girls screamed as the man suddenly became possessed by the alien. Rachel turned her face into Tyler's shoulder. "Ugh, you know I don't do well with scary movies, Ty." She laughed nervously.

"I know," he said, kissing her. "It's almost over." He was right. Less than ten minutes later, it was over. Rachel looked around at everyone else. Jess looked a little shook up and seemed grateful to be in Reid's arms. Reid looked like he was trying not to look scared, but he quickly switched on the lights. Caleb looked like he hadn't been paying attention the whole movie and had been sneaking in a few make-out sessions with Sarah, as his lips were slightly pink like her gloss.

"All right then, no sleep for me." Rachel announced as everyone got up to stretch. They all laughed.

"Same here!" Sarah said.

"Me too." Jess agreed. "I think I'll need you to stay with me." She smiled at Reid. He grinned.

"Well, we gotta go. See you guys later." Reid said quickly, taking her hand and leaving. The group chuckled after them. No one else seemed to be in any hurry to leave, and they all sat back down. A few moments later, Pogue suddenly burst through the door, gasping and out of breath.

"Guys! Chase's body…i-it's gone!" he sputtered. The room was silent as everyone processed the information. Rachel felt a huge knot starting to form in her stomach. This could not be happening.

"He's back. I can't believe this!" Caleb growled, confirming what everyone feared.

**Reid's POV**

Reid was walking back to his dorm after a night with Jess. They had talked about what seemed like everything and even made-out a little at the end. It almost made Reid laugh. They had just talked and kissed, nothing else, but that was definitely one of the best days of his life. He was clearly falling for this girl. The feelings he had had for Rachel seemed small compared to this. He really would have gladly stayed longer, but he felt obligated to look for Chase's soul some more.

As he walked by the woods in front of the pond, he heard the murmur of two people talking. It was a guy and a girl, he could tell. Their voices sounded familiar, even though they were too far away for him to hear what they were saying. Curious, he walked towards their voices quietly. When he neared the pond, he saw their figures silhouetted by the moon on this silent night. As he snuck closer, something about the guy was recognizable to him. The way he was standing looked all too familiar. A few steps later, he realized that the girl was Gabbie, and the boy was…Chase. Reid started to take a step back. _No. No way. Gabbie brought Chase back to life? _He thought. _That's why she was "dating" Owen. Chase's soul was in his room! _The world seemed to start to spin as Reid tried to process this. Suddenly Chase and Gabbie quickly turned to him.

"W-what the hell is going on here?" Reid couldn't help shouting.

"Well, hello Reid." Chase greeted, sounding annoyed. Suddenly they all heard the sound of a guy screaming in pain. Chase groaned tiredly. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I can't deal with you right now." He said, sending a wave of energy at Reid and knocking him back. Before Reid could even move, Chase was on top of him. "I'll take care of you later. Now it's time to make you forget." He stated, taking his hands and placing them on Reid's head. All of a sudden, everything went blank.

**Rachel's POV**

"Stay with me." Tyler commanded as he took Rachel's hand and sprinted off into the night. They were all following Pogue, who was headed towards the woods.

"Reid?" Pogue gasped, suddenly stopping. Rachel and Tyler stopped behind him to see Reid slowly getting up, holding his head.

"Ow, what the fuck just happened?" he asked, sounding exhausted.

"You tell us." Caleb said. "What do you remember?" he asked. Reid paused.

"All I remember…is waking to my dorm…." He trailed off, furrowing his brow.

"Well, we found out something. Chase is back." Tyler stated.

"What? How-" Reid shouted.

"We don't know who brought him back. Probably just someone he was controlling. I have a feeling that Chase wiped your memory…we all felt someone use." Caleb said. He was about to say something else when he was interrupted by a male scream of pain. The group looked at each other in confusion.

"Let's check it out." Caleb ordered after it was clear no one knew who that was or why they had screamed. Caleb led the way deeper into the forest. After only a moment, they came across the body of a boy on the ground. The boy was still alive, moaning in pain.

"Mark!" Rachel gasped. She began to run toward him, but Tyler caught her arm.

"It could be a trap." He warned. "It could be Chase, and I don't want you going near Mark anyway…after what he did to you." He growled.

"Rachel…" Mark called out weakly.

"Come with me, then." She demanded, taking Tyler's hand. "I want to see what he wants." They walked toward Mark's body at an even, careful pace, Tyler slowing her down every chance he could. When they reached Mark, Rachel knelt in front of him. "What's going on?" she asked softly, seeing the genuine pain etched across his face.

"Chase…was controlling me. He found me after…we broke up. I was so upset…it was easy for him to take control. I would _never_ hurt you." He choked, struggling to get every word out. Rachel's brow furrowed. She didn't understand what he was getting at. "I know you probably don't believe me…but why…would I ever do those things to you? You know that's not…me. We were best friends. I was…_in love_ with you, Rachel. You…know me." Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"But you were drunk that night…" she protested.

"Chase wanted that to cover it up…to make it seem more real to you. Chase…had control over me the day we broke up until now. I saw everything. I saw the…pain I caused you…and it killed me. And I hurt Tyler, too…I-I never wanted to hurt anyone. I tried to fight it, but I had no idea what to do…it wasn't working. And now…I've used up too much of Chase's power. He's done…with me. I'm useless. I've seen too much. Now…I have to die."

"We d-don't believe you!" Tyler hissed in a shaky voice. Mark slowly turned to face Tyler.

"Then why would…I be here, dying?" he questioned, confirming what Tyler had already thought of. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm sorry, Tyler." He whispered hoarsely. Rachel took one of his hands.

"I forgive you. And I am _so_ sorry for what I did to you. You don't have to forgive me." She whispered back, tears spilling down her cheeks. She felt Tyler place his hand on the small of her back.

"I…had already forgiven…you." He said softly. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Mark, the baby…it's a girl, and it's yours." she murmured. Shock and confusion flashed across Mark's pale face, and then the briefest hint of a smile, followed by more tears.

"Take care of both of the girls for me, Tyler." Mark said, nodding weakly at him. Tyler nodded back, understanding in his eyes.

"I will." He nodded.

"Love them more…than I ever could." Mark was struggling to even take another breath now. Rachel gripped his hand tighter.

"It's ok, Mark. It'll all be ok." She said frantically.

"I…I know. Remember me." He said back.

"I'll never forget you." She promised, knowing it sounded cheesy, but wanting him to know how she felt. With that, they watched as he breathed his last breath. Rachel let go of his hand and cried for the lost life of a friend so young. Part of his life had been wasted, being controlled by Chase. And now he was dead, because of her. The choices she had made to be with Tyler and to leave Mark seemed to have caused everyone's life to turn in a downward spiral. It was all her fault and she knew it. Mark should not be dead right now. Tyler took her into his arms.

"So touching" Chase's voice cooed. The group's heads snapped up to face the villain once again. His face smirked familiarly, his arrogant demeanor proving he was real, and they were not imagining him. "That's right. I'm back." He grinned before disappearing in a cloud of wispy black smoke.


	16. Sequel is Out!

**Hey guys! I'm **_**really**_** sorry that I hadn't updated this sooner…I had MAJOR writer's block. But the sequel to Forbidden Kisses is finally out! It's called Seduction and Destruction, and it can be found on my profile. Enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think! And thank you guys so much for being there for me through all of this, I really appreciate it. I never excepted this fanfic to be as popular as it turned out to be, and your positive reviews really encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you all :)**


End file.
